


His Purrincess...

by Marichatgirl21



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Akumitized Kagami Tsurugi, Chat Blanc - Freeform, Chloè redemption, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, F/M, Future Alix Kubdel, Jealous Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Mariblanc, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette protection squad, Master Fu - Freeform, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Alix Kubdel, Protective Kagami Tsurugi/Ryuko, Protective Luka Couffaine/Viperion, Rabbit Alix Kubdel | Bunnyx, mr.bug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marichatgirl21/pseuds/Marichatgirl21
Summary: After finding out Marinette was the one who made him the scarf. And that she never told him to make him happy. Adrien decides to get closer to her as his alter ego, Chat Noir.And over the time spent with her and seeing a side of her he never saw as Adrien. He starts to realize that he's starting to fall under the bluenettes spell.But what happens when Lila manages to turn everyone but a few against Marinette? Hurting Marinette in the process?Well lets just say...When you hurt his princess...Chat Blanc will rise,.......
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alix Kubdel/Lê Chiến Kim, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, MariBlanc - Relationship, marichat - Relationship
Comments: 102
Kudos: 340





	1. The Scarf...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers! This will be a AU of the end or season 3: 
> 
> So expect
> 
> Marichat  
> Mr. Bug to return (More than Once)  
> Adrientte VS Lukanette  
> Multi-Mouse return  
> Ryuko & Viperion return  
> Lila Rossi (Back-Lash)
> 
> And yes (Chat Blanc) will Happen once again. And will Bunnyx help? You have to see? Will Chat Blanc happen under the same circumstances? No.
> 
> And yes this is a reverse- crush story.
> 
> And many people will not like, Alya, Nino, Lila in this story. Just a warning.

“Really Plagg!?” Adrien exclaimed. As the little Kwami threw clothes, socks, etc, from his closest everywhere he could manage. Which infuriated the boy even more. “Stop! Your making a mess!”

Plagg just chuckled, until something hanging on a hanger, long and blue caught his curiosity. And instantly smiled as he recognized it as the scarf Adriens father had gotten him.

“Hey, isn’t this the scarf your father got you for your last birthday?” He asked, and tossed it to Adrien, who caught it with cat like reflexes.

The blonde model smiled. At remembering even though he wasn’t allowed to have a birthday his father had the actual thought of making him something.

And since it was getting colder out. Adrien smiled to himself and knew he was gonna wear it today. But his train of thought was broken by Plagg glaring down at something on his scarf. 

“What? What’s wrong?” Adrien asked, and Plagg crosses his tiny arms and frowned at the scarf and pointed at it. Adrien raised a brow and held up the scarf. “This? I don’t see why-“

”Ugh! You idiot! There’s a name written on the scarf!” Plagg exclaimed annoyed. Did this boy have snail for brains?

Adrien just gave him another confused look. As he looked to the scarf and then at his kwami.

”So...”

”And its not your fathers name.” Plagg began, and Adrien furrowed his brows at him before holding up his scarf. “It’s-“

”Marinette?” Adrien finished the kwamis sentence. And the boy could already start to feel his stomach turn when he realized what this meant. “Why would Marinettes name be on my scarf? Unless...”

Adriens eyes widened in realization. And he couldn’t help but feel conflicted. A big part of him happy Marinette had made this scarf with her bare hands just for him. And then the other part of him that was seething in silent anger and confusion.

”Marinette...made this for me,” Adrien mumbled, still holding the scarf, while Plagg stared pitifully at his chosen. “But if she made this...why didn’t she say anything?”

Plagg just shrugged helplessly. Having no clue on why the bluenette who he knew was secretly Ladybug; ever since the Dark Owl incident. And had also helped her when Adrien had been frozen by ‘Style Queen’ and had used his powers even against Master Fu’s rules. Would not say anything.

Adrien just continued to stare at the scarf. Until the sound of a soft knock on his bedroom door caught his attention. And caused Plagg to hide under Adriens white over-coat.

”Come in...” Adrien replied to the knock. And instantly it opened to reveal his fathers secretary, Nathalie; tablet in hand wearing his signature suit and glasses along with her signature frown.

”Good morning, Adrien.” Nathalie replied in her monotone voice, as her eyes moved from him and to the tablet in her hand. “I’m sure you are aware of your schedule for this week.”

“Yes...” Adrien replied, biting his lip to keep from blurting out why she had stolen Marinette’s gift and made him think it was from his father. “...Have a nice day, Nathalie.”

Nathalie could tell something from the young man’s tone was off. But blew if out and walked out of his bedroom without a single thought.

Adrien on his part just watched her leave as she left his door open. Which signaled him to get ready for his day back at school.

So with a deep breath he grabbed his blue back pack and wrapped Marinettes scarf around his neck. 

“I want to ask, Marinette why she didn’t say anything but...” Adrien trailed off, until Plagg peeked from under his over-coat. “But she always seems to be afraid of me. I don’t know if it’s because of my fathers reputation or something else but. I know that if I talk to her she’s just gonna run away and claim she didn’t make it when she obviously did.”

Plagg just shook his head. Was his chosen really that stupid? The little God had been around for centuries and could tell Marinette had a crush on Adrien. But thinking of a plan to help his chosen he thought of a way to make him not scare Marinette away...well scare her away with his heavenly handsome charms.

”What if you visit her as, Chat Noir?” Plagg asked, earning the boy’s attention. “Like try to give her the scarf back and think it’s hers because it had her name stitched on it. And found it on a park bench?”

Adrien lit up and smiled. And gently used a finger to scratch his Kwami. Plagg purred and nuzzled into the boy’s finger.

”Thanks Plagg, I’ll visit her after school,” Adrien smiled, already forming his plan into his head for later today. “Then by this time tomorrow I’ll have my answer. And possibly why she’s afraid of me.”

Plagg groaned at the last part. If only he knew....

“Adrien your driver is already-“ Nathalie tried to say as she entered, but Adrien was already running out his bedroom door and adjusted Marinettes scarf around his neck. Before running past the surprised secretary.

”See you after school, Nathalie!” Adrien exclaimed, as he exited the mansion, slamming the main door as he retreated. 

Running down the mansion steps he was greeted by the familiar sight of his driver. Who gave him his usual grumpy kind of expression. And was already waiting in the front seat.

Adrien quickly made his way inside the backseat and looked at the driver. As he pulled out of the mansion and on the way to his school. 

When the driver wasn’t looking Adrien gave the little Kwami a piece of Camembert, for his breakfast and hid him back into his white overcoat once more. Just as the car pulled up alongside the school entrance.

Grabbing his back pack. Adrien gave his driver a small thankful smile before making his way out of the car. Where he was instantly greeted by Nino.

”Hey, dude, I see your wearing your the scarf your father made for you.” Nino chuckled, and Adrien could tell it was a nervous one. 

Did Nino Know? It would make sense because he was dating Alya, Marinettes best friend. So anything that happened between Alya and Marinette could be repeated back to Nino.

With a smirk...Adrien decided to test that theory.

”So, Nino, I found out something very interesting about this scarf,” Adrien said, playing with one side of the scarf. “...And can you believe I didn’t see it earlier?”

Nino looked nervous. And played with his cap. As Adrien showed him the part of the scarf with Marinette’s name on it,

”This.” Adrien smiled, and Nino gulped and avoided his gaze. “Surely you would have told me if you knew right, Nino? Surely best buds don’t hide anything from each other.”

By the look on Ninos face. Adrien could instantly tell that Alya must have told him not to tell him anything. And knew that the boy was about to snap. Until the familiar sound of Alya’s voice piped up.

”Hey boys,” Alya smiled, as did the familiar bluenette who stood beside Alya. “Love your scarf Adrien, isn’t that the one your father got for your last birthday?”

To say Adrien was ticked off by this point that neither Alya or Nino were telling him the truth. He couldn’t stay mad when Marinette sent him a sweet innocent smile.

The same smile that always brightened his day. The same girl who had tried to help him see a movie with his mother in it.

The girl who had tried to help him set up a date with Kagami.

Kagami had grown closer to Marinette after helping defeat her mother who had been akumitized because she was angry Kagami didn’t listen to her. And becoming the temporary dragon miraculous holder for Ladybug.

And Adrien remembered Marinette had also been a miraculous holder, Multi-Mouse. But she had accidentally revealed her identity in front of him and ladybug. So ladybug had to tell her she couldn’t use the miraculous again.

And Adriens heart broke at the disappointed look on Marinettes face when she was told she could not be a miraculous holder, for her own safety. Just because he knew her identity. It’s not like Hawkmoth knew. Like he knew about Kagami being Ryuko.

So maybe after his chat with Marinette tonight he could no.:.If he couldn’t convince Ladybug to let Marinette have a second chance. Then maybe just maybe. He just needed to ask plagg where he could find a certain guardian.

So with a cheerful smile. He sent Alya and Marinette his usual wave. But this time giving more attention to Marinette.

”Good Morning, Marinette.” He smiled, and instantly Marinette blushed and started to fumble on her words again.

”It’s a good morning to you- no I mean, good morning, Adrien.” Marinette stumbled before making her way inside quickly grabbing Alya’s arm and dragging her away. 

Adrien just sighed while Nino. Just watched his girlfriend being taken away by the girl he looked at like a little sister.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before, dude,” Nino suddenly said, grabbing Adriens attention. “But Alya would have killed me if I had told you anything. It appears that our little dudette didn’t want you to know it was from her.”

Adrien raised a brow. Confusion bubbling up inside his gut. “Why? Don’t tell me she’s ashamed of her work? Because I thinks it’s amazing that someone would go to great lengths to do this for me.”

Nino looked shocked and instantly wrapped an arm around his friend’s shoulder. “That’s not it at all, dude-“

“Then why don’t you or Alya just tell me why, Marinette didn’t want me to know?” Adrien asked, almost growling at the poor boy.

He didn’t mean to sound harsh but finding out your best friends work was stolen and from your own father was hard to maintain.

“I’m sorry,” Adrien began after a brief moment. “It just angers me that my father actually had the audacity to steal her hard work. When she was the one who actually had the audacity to get me much less make me something for my birthday.”

Nino smiled and gave his friend a reassuring smile. Before leading him up the school stairs to head to their home room.

”Just ask her, Dude,” Nino replied and Adrien gave him a look. “It’s still not me or Alya’s place to tell you if it was we would have the second we found out.”

Adrien still wasn’t happy. But if it meant respecting Marinettes wishes than he would have to deal with it. Well not for long. As the bluenette was going to get a very special visit from her knight in black leather.

Chat Noir..He just hoped plagg was right.

“What do you think Tikki?” Marinette smiled, holding up yet another one of her designs in her sketchbook. “Will this make a good dress?

Tikki smiled at the design of the dress and nodded at her chosen. “Oh, obsoletely Marinette. I think it would make a fantastic one for the upcoming dance at the end of this month.”

Marinette blushed. She was thinking about asking Adrien but there was no way in hell he would ever say yes to her. He would probably jump off a cliff rather than go with her.

As she busy thinking about the dance and Adrien. The sound of tapping on her balcony made her jump and Tikki squeak and hide inside the little house Marinette had made for her.

Marinette on the other hand glared up at her skylight as she made her way up her staircase to her bed and instantly opened up her skylight hatch. And peeked her head out...

And of course stood Chat Noir. Who was playing with his tail and sending Marinette the smirk he could muster but like her times as Ladybug. The girl just didn’t look impressed.

”What are you doing here, Chat?” Marinette asked, as she pulled herself up from her bed and onto her balcony so she was directly in front of the smirking Cat.

”It almost sounds like you don’t want to see me, Princess,” Chat Noir smiled, before dramatically gripping his chest. “Meow-Ch that’s harsh, Princess.”

Marinette just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. And Chat Noir instantly could tell she was not amused...Just like Ladybug at times.

”Well, um anyway, I found this on a park bench,” Chat Noir said, pulling out a familiar blue scarf. “And it had your name stitched inside the pattern and I was wondering if it was yours...Unless your not the same Marinette this belongs to.”

Instantly Marinette took it and examined it and gave the cat a thankful smile.

“Thank you, Kitty.” Marinette smiled, using her free hand to scratch underneath his chin. Knowing from her experience as Ladybug that he liked it when she did that.

Instantly the giant cat purred against her touch. And Marinette couldn’t help but giggle until she remembered something. Something important. And glanced down at the scarf she had made for Adrien for his fifteenth birthday.

But she had a bad feeling if she was the one who returned it to the male model. He would see her name stitched on it. Just like Chat Noir had. And ask her why she didn’t say anything. And she didn’t want to see the shame and sadness in his emerald gaze when he realized that his father had gotten him nothing for his birthday after all.

So there was the next big option. Still petting Chat Noir who was still nuzzling into her touch. She stopped and held up the scarf.

Chat Noirs eyes opened. And his ears tilted in confusion. And his tail lashed behind him. Marinette couldn’t help but smile at seeing how many cat like features he had she never knew his ears or his belt tail could move...Even as Ladybug she never really paid close attention.

Shaking her head to stay focused on the task at hand. She held up the scarf once more so Chat could see it and gave her best pleading gaze she could muster.

”Could you do me a favor, Kitty?” She asked, and Chat Noir nodded his head. His ears still perked with interest. “I need for you to give this scarf to a boy named, Adrien Agreste-“

”The model boy, eh?” Chat Noir replied, cutting her off, much to her annoyance. “So, let me get this straight why is your name stitched on here, when it’s someone else’s?”

Chat already knew...But he had to know why she didn’t tell him...Civilian him the truth.

Marinette groaned in annoyance and lowered the arm with the scarf in hand. “You just have to make this harder don’t you, Kitty.”

Chat Noir grinned, holding up his hands “Guilty,” He chuckled, “How about we make a deal-“

”A deal?” Marinette asked, quirking a brow with crossed arms already not liking where this was heading. “What kind are we talking, Kitty?”

Chat Noir just smirked and played with his tail his white teeth easy to make out in the night. As well as his neon green eyes.

”Our deal is...Either you tell me why you can’t deliver that to that Adrien kid yourself. And I’ll take this as promised to Adrien for you.” Chat replied a cocky grin on his face much to the girl’s annoyance. “Or you don’t and you’ll be the one to explain to him why your name is on it-“

”He won’t know.” Marinette replied and she instantly regretted it as soon as the cat let out a big devious grin. “He won’t!”

”W-Well,” Chat chuckled as he drew closer to her so close that she could feel his breath on her cheek. “Unless I tell him. Which I will if you don’t tell me why you haven’t told him anything.”

Marinette glared at him and lightly pushed him away from her hands on his leather clad chest. Trying to avoid his victorious smirk. Already knowing he had won this battle with her.

If this was the only way Adrien wouldn’t find out about the scarf. Then so be it.

”You really want to know why don’t you, Kitty.” Marinette mumbled and Chat Noir sat down as she did as well sitting so their shoulders were touching. 

“You have my word I won’t repeat any of this to, Adrien, cats honor.” He smiled, holding up his hand. And Marinette smiled before she began to tell him why.

”I couldn’t tell him I made this for his birthday last year,” Marinette replied simply, gazing down at the scarf. “Because seeing him return to school the next day happily thinking that his father at least cared for him. Meant so much to me.”

Chat Noir let out a short breath. And Marinette turned her gaze towards him. It was concerned and worried. Until Chat spoke up.

”H-How do you know his father isn’t-“

”I’m not dumb, Kitty, I can see it in his eyes,” Marinette replied simply. “You don’t know how much I regret accusing him of putting gum on my seat the first time we met. It was his first day being in a school and making friends. If I would have known that I-I-Nevermind. You probably don’t want to hear me ramble on.”

Chat Noir instantly shook his head and placed a comforting paw on the girl’s shaking shoulders as unsheathed tears started to rise in her eyes.

”This is why I’m hear, Princess,” Chat Noir smiled, as he still held her shoulder. “For a shoulder to lean on, so go on. What would you have done if you had known.”

Marinette sniffed and continued. “I would have welcomed him with open arms, telling him everything was going to be okay,” She practically sobbed, and Chat gently wrapped a arm around her and pulled her close. As she started to sob. “I-I just want him to be happy, Kitty, I’ve tried on many occasions to make it so.”

”Oh, um, what are these occasions besides that scarf?” Chat asked, already feeling guilty the more Marinette had felt this whole time. 

“I helped him try to see a movie with his mother, Emilie Agreste in it, but thanks to his fans we didn’t get to see the rest of it.” Marinette mumbled at the end, and Chat chuckled clearly remembering that day.

”Ah, isn’t that where everyone thought you and he were dating?” He asked, and Marinette nodded, still pressed up against his chest.

”Yes. It’s quite funny you know,” She chuckled, causing the hero to smile. “I almost accidentally revealed I was in love with him.”

Chat could have sworn his heart stopped beating as he heard what Marinette had just revealed.

”Y-You love m-Adrien?” Chat Noir asked, with a stutter and Marinette nodded. “W-When did you almost tell him?”

Marinette just snuggled further into his leather suit and hide her face. 

“At the wax museum,” She began, “He pretended to be a wax statue. And I practiced on telling him my feelings and when he revealed himself. I felt embarrassed. Like someone such as amazing as him could ever like someone as plain and boring as me and so lied to him and told him I knew it was the real him the whole time.”

Chat Noirs heart started to break with each word. As she continued and some tears escaped his eyes over his mask and into Marinettes hair. He just hoped she didn’t feel any of that.

”Y-You think he’s amazing?” Chat asked, and when she nodded he smiled before saying something he would instantly regret but he had to know. “Is it because he’s a model? Is that why you’re in love with him-“

”Don’t. You. Ever. Say. That.” Marinette growled angrily; quickly getting out of his hold and standing up. Anger clear on her face. “I fell in love with him for his kindness, not for his good looks or because he’s famous. I fell in love with what makes him...him.”

Chat could practically feel his face flush underneath his mask as he stared at Marinette who was still angry with him. At what she had just said about his civilian self...She had fallen for him. Not for his model reputation or status but for Adrien.

No wonder she was always nervous around him at school. She was in love with him it made sense now. That’s what Nino was trying to tell him at the wax museum that Marinette wanted to have some alone time with him so she could confess.

So that meant when he’d asked her to help him with Kagami at the ice rank.

That meant...She was trying to make him happy once again. But this time...Her heart was broken in the process and that’s when he remembered something he had said after their little wax museum drama.

He had flat out told her. That he loved someone else. Aka ladybug. And the way her bright eyes and smile fell that day, which he noticed. Hurt him and made him angry at well, himself. Knowing he was the cause of her heartbreak.

So with a cautious step and taking a stand on his feet. Chat Noir gently took the angered girl into his arms and held her close to him. 

“He doesn’t deserve you, Princess,” He replied truthfully, remembering the many times he had occasionally broken her heart without knowing. “Your heart doesn’t need to be broken any more by him. I’d hate to see someone such as you cry over someone as cruel as him.”

Marinette didn’t say anything. The only thing he heard were sniffs once again before he gently used a gloved claw and tilted her head up. To see her eyes red and puffy.

”He doesn’t deserve your love,” Chat whisperers softly, cupping her cheek and wiping away the tear that fell. “He doesn’t deserve a girl such as beautiful and amazing as you.”

Marinette silently smiled and leaned into his hand. And looked into his eyes. And felt herself blush furiously as she saw the raw emotions swimming in his eyes. 

Pure Love & Devotion 

“Kitty-“ Marinette tried to say. But a pair of lips on her cheek cut her off. Her blush deepens ten fold. As Chat pulled away, taking the scarf that the girl had unintentionally dropped, and wrapping it around his neck. “D-Did you mean all that?”

Chat Noir grinned. “Every bit of, My Princess.” He smirked before jumping into her balcony railing and giving his famous two finger salute. “Good night, Princess.”

Marinette smiled. “Goodnight, Kitty.”

Marinette watched as Chat Noir leaped off her balcony and made his way to Adriens house. To return his scarf she just hoped he didn’t threaten him or anything.

Thats when Tikki decided to make her entrance and landed on a still stunned & awed Marinettes shoulder. 

“Wow, I didn’t know Chat cared about you so much, Marinette.” Tikki smiled already knowing the truth.

That Adrien had found out about the scarf and plagg must have told him to turn into Chat Noir to find out why didn’t tell him. But finding out Marinette had a crush on him wasn’t something she expected from the boy.

Oh how guilty Adrien must feel now. It wasn’t intently his fault he just wasn’t paying attention. If he had been then...Maybe just maybe.

Her thoughts were broken when Marinette spoke up and made her way down her skylight and on to her bed to over think what had just happened between herself and Chat Noir.

”It seems that Chat is angry at Adrien now,” Marinette replied. While Tikki just looked annoyed, yeah at himself she thought. “But what if he’s right?”

At that Tikki perked up. And sent her chosen a look, as she got underneath her covers. 

“Right about what, Marinette?” Tikki asked.

Marinette sent her kwami a sad smile until a hopeful one replaced it. “T-That maybe It’s time for me to move on.”

Tikki felt saddened but kept silent and snuggled into her chosen’s side. “There are some great boys out there for you, Marinette, just one shouldn’t be able to stop you.”

Marinette nodded in thought before turning of her nightlight and turning herself over so her comforter was over her shoulders. 

“Good night, Tikki.” Marinette smiled.

Tikki Smiled as well. “Good night, Marinette.”

After de-transforming. Adrien all but fell over on his bed with a frustrated groan at what he had just learned while plagg flew to his fridge and grabbed a piece of Camembert.

”I-I can’t believe she’s loved me for me, Plagg,” Adrien said. Looking at his kwami from his bed. “She didn’t fall for model Adrien, she fell in love with plain Adrien.”

Plagg continued to eat his cheese but listened to his holder and gave him a look as Adrien gently laid the scarf onto his desk. 

“Are you alright kid?” Plagg asked, and Adrien shook his head as tears fell down his cheeks. 

Abandoning his cheese. Plagg flew up to his chosen and gently nuzzled his cheek. And Adrien smiled at his friends concern. 

“I’m sorry you had to find out this way, kid.” Plagg replied sadly. And Adrien rose a brow at him. “Don’t look at me like that! I knew the bluenette has been in love with you ever since you gave her your umbrella that day.”

Adrien blushed a little as he remembered that. He had given her his mother’s umbrella after she had thought he had put gum on her seat and he wanted to make peace with her so he offered his umbrella so she would have to walk in the rain on her way home.

”M-Maybe she was right Plagg.” Adrien said, as realization dawned on him. It made so much sense now.

”Who was right?” Plagg asked, grabbing the cheese he had abandoned to comfort the Kid.

”Kagami about changing targets.” Adrien smiled to himself. “And what Kagami said when we all went to the ice rink makes so much sense now. She had told me when I know that I’ve been chasing the wrong person. And that my feelings were for someone else and not Ladybug. She would be there to help me figure it out.”

”So you like Kagami?” Plagg asked.

Adrien growled frustrated. “No! I’ve always had a crush on Marinette as well. But my feelings for Ladybug had always gotten in the way.”

”So...what are you saying kid?” Plagg asked already knowing the answer.

”I’m gonna do what Kagami said,” Adrien smiled as he got underneath his bed covers. “And go after Marinette...Ladybug will still have a place in my heart but Marinette has always been there for me when I’ve needed her most. So I thinks it’s time for me to move on.”

”And I know she won’t talk to Adrien.” Adrien started, and plagg looked at his chosen confused. “I have an idea. What if a certain mouse holder returns?”

Plagg looked shocked and already knew where this conversation was going. “Y-You don’t mean?

”Yes I do, Multi-Mouse.” Adrien grinned, and thought of ways he could woo her as Chat Noir when she was multi-mouse. “I just need to get the miraculous.”

Plagg looked alarmed. “But you need Ladybugs permission to pick someone. And Ladybug had already said Marinette couldn’t be multi-mouse anymore.”

”Just because I know doesn’t mean anything, plagg. It’s not like I’m gonna get akumitized anytime soon.” Adrien replied clearly annoyed. “I just need to know where to find the Guardian and your gonna help me.”


	2. Breaking Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so no one is confused. This story takes place a few weeks after the “Chat Blanc” Episode. So Yes (Marinette/Ladybug had already seen a version of Chat Blanc before)
> 
> And Alya and Nino are not really close to Marinette and Adrien anymore their still friends at this point but just hang out at the school.
> 
> Does it haunt her still? (You will find out in this chapter)
> 
> What will her reaction to seeing her kitty as “Chat Blanc” Again: Read to find out

After finding out from Plagg...Well with a little help from Camembert. Adrien was able to find out the location of, ‘The Last Guardian Of The Miraculous’ ,Master Fu.

While Plagg still felt uneasy with his chosen’s plan to give the mouse miraculous back to, Marinette. Already knowing she was ladybug & couldn’t be in two places at once unless she combined the mouse and the fox miraculous once more....

And combining Miraculous was very dangerous. He still wasn’t sure how she managed to pull using all of them even him and Tikki. Without going nuts from the power...She was unlike any ladybug he had ever seen before

And he’s been around for centuries. And he had to admit that, Adrien, has been so far the best Chat Noir since well...Forever.

Plagg watched as Adrien got ready to go to Master Fu...He just hoped Master Fu, was going to help make things less complicated and tell Adrien that he agrees with Ladybugs decision.

But at least Nathalie or his father wouldn’t be worried about his absence. As Adrien had said on the weekends especially Saturdays they let him sleep in since he didn’t have any photo shoots on Saturdays & Sunday’s. Just the weekdays.

After making sure his hair was neat and his clothes were not rinkly. Adrien looked at Plagg and the little kwami knew what that look meant and sighed.

”Plagg! Claws Out!” Adrien exclaimed, and Plagg was instantly sucked into his ring, letting out a tiered protesting groan as usual.

Quickly Adrien did his usual transformation and was out his window in less than a second. Not even sparing a glance back towards his home.

He had a mission. And that was to find Master Fu. And hopefully deliver, Marinette, the mouse miraculous.

It only took him about fifteen minutes to even find what Plagg had been talking about. When he saw the ‘Fu’s Palace’ And instantly knew It stood for Master Fu’s last name.

Quickly hiding behind an alley next to the building. Adrien closed his eyes. “Claws In.”

Instantly Plagg flew back out and Adrien gave him another piece of Camembert. Before hiding the little kwami in his overcoat as he quickly made his way to Master Fu’s secret hideout.

As he opened the front door. He saw a front desk but no one was there. And he raised a brow at Plagg who was peeking, munching on his cheese.

”Are you sure this is the right place?” Adrien questioned, Plagg was about to answer when another voice answered for him.

”It seems that you are looking for me, Chat Noir.” Master Fu replied, and Adrien yelped at the mans sudden entrance, much to Plagg’s amusement.

Adrien nodded.

“There’s something I wanted to ask you.” He replied honestly, and Master Fu nodded before gesturing for the young man to follow.

”It seems you are here for a miraculous,” Master Fu smiled knowingly. 

As Plagg had visited him last night to warn him about Adriens plan.

-“And want to give it to a friend of yours, am I right?” Master Fu finished.

Adrien nodded, rubbing the back of his neck looking guilty. As Master Fu lead them into his room that looked exactly like a dojo. 

“Please have a seat,” Master Fu offered, and Adrien took it and sat on the place mat below his feet. While Plagg & Another kwami a turtle one flew off to talk to one another. “Is Ladybug aware of this?”

Adrien avoided the mans gaze. As Master Fu put in the passcode to get the miracle box from it’s hidden place. And it instantly appeared from underneath the old phonograph as he finished putting in the passcode.

”...No, and that’s what I need to talk to you about,” Adrien replied truthfully. “If you will allow me that is to give my friend a miraculous as a holder.”

Master Fu hummed and gave Adrien a kind smile. As he made his way with the miracle box. And placed it on place mat below them.

”And who is this friend of yours?” Master Fu asked, with a knowing smile. “They must certainly be very special to you...If you think they deserve a second chance even after Ladybug told them they couldn’t be the holder of this certain miraculous.”

Adrien blushed. And rubbed the back of his neck once again.

“Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” He replied, a soft smile grazing his lips. “And I do believe she should have a second chance. I mean it’s not like Hawkmoth found out, only me and ladybug did.”

Master Fu, scratched his chin in thought. Before he opened up the miracle box and grabbed a very familiar looking necklace. And held it up to Adrien.

“This Marinette girl must be very special to you,” Master Fu smirked. “...If you are willing to let her have such great power of the mouse miraculous again.”

Once again Adriens cheeks turned pink. Much to Master Fu’s amusement.

“Trust me...” Adrien smiled. “She is.”

Even though Master Fu knew why Marinette couldn’t be Multi-Mouse again because she was also ladybug and apparently used the fox miraculous to make Adrien think she and Marinette were two different people. He knew that Marinette could handle using the mouse and the ladybug miraculous. 

Heck she had used all of them during ‘Kwami-Buster’ And was able to handle the power. So closing the miracle box and grabbing a familiar marked box, and placing the miraculous necklace inside.

He turned back to look at the boy before him. And slowly held out the miraculous box which the boy took gently from his grasp. 

“I am trusting you with your decision, Adrien,” Master Fu smiled, Adrien smiled as he held the box but then looked to his master in worry. “And don’t worry, young man, I will have a talk with Ladybug about our decision.”

Adrien gave him a thankful smile. Before putting the box into his hidden pocket of his over coat. Just as Plagg came flying over with the turtle kwami again who flew to Master Fu’s side.

”Ready, Plagg?” Adrien asked and the kwami nodded. “Plagg! Claws Out!”

Instantly a familiar green flash of light surrounded the boy. And Chat Noir stood in his place. Turning to give Master Fu one last smile. Chat Noir took off from the palace.

With Master Fu and Wayzz watching with deep amusement. 

“Are you certain about this plan, Master?” Wayzz asked, as Master Fu placed the Miracle Box back into the phonograph which instantly hid the box safely from prying eyes.

”If Marinette was able to handle all of the miraculous’s power at one time,” Master Fu began, as he took his usual spot on the place mat. “Then I think she will do just fine with another miraculous for the time being.”

\- - - - - Earlier The Same Morning- - - - - - - 

Tikki’s sleep was interrupted once again that same morning. By her chosen whimpering in her sleep as well as tossing and turning.

The God Of Creation couldn’t help but look at the young girl in sympathy. Ever since returning from whatever future, Bunnyx, sent her too, Marinette hadn’t been the same.

Apparently in the time-line where, Bunnyx, took Marinette. Chat Noir or Adrien rather had found out her identity and had somehow been akumitized into, Chat Blanc.

And even though Tikki had been in her earrings the whole time. She could feel the fear, sadness and trauma in her chosen’s heart.

And now as she peered down at her. She couldn’t help but let out a small frown at her chosen’s face.

Marinette wasn’t doing any well either. As she continued to toss and turn. As she squeezed her eyes shut as familiar scenes played out in her mind.

’’M’Lady? I thought I'd lost you!” As usual the white feline jumped from his perch, and walked over to her. “Oh, I was FELINE so sad that you were gone!”

And as usual she tried to beg him to let her save him...But just like in her other night-mares...she had failed and Chat Blanc had managed to get her miraculous and won.

”I’m sorry, Kitty,” Marinette whimpered, and she could have sworn she felt something rub up against her cheek as if to comfort her. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t save you.”

That’s when the rubbing against her cheek got harder. And a tiny voice echoed with it. Opening her eyes and the nightmare vanishing with it. She looked at her cheek to find Tikki softly nuzzling herself against it.

”Tikki?” Marinette rose a brow, and the little kwami flew up so she was eye level with her chosen. “What happened? I...”

Marinette paused suddenly having a realization. And she sighed rubbing her temple.

-“I had the dream again didn’t I?” She finished and Tikki just nodded sympathy showing in her eyes. “I just don’t get why, Tikki, I know he would never do anything to hurt me...but seeing him like that was just...cruel.”

Tikki gently gave Marinette a reassuring smile. As she noticed her chosen Looked conflicted.

”Cheer up, Marinette,” Tikki smiled, as the tired blue hair girl grabbed her phone which she had placed next to her moon light, and began to turn it on“Look on the bright side, at least you will never have to see, Chat Blanc, again.”

“Never say never, Tikki,” Marinette grumbled, knowing when someone said that it was bound to happen anyway. “Because things tend to happen when you do-“

”Marinette!” The sound of her mother calling from downstairs alerted her. “Your friend is down here waiting for you! Please come down!”

Marinette frowned. But walked down the stairs to her loft bed. And grabbed her satchel on the way down that had been handing on her coatrack. 

Who was here? Looking down at her phone she looked at the time. And at-

“Twelve O’clock!” She exclaimed. “Ugh! I completely spaced!...” She hissed, as she opened up her trap door Tikki hiding in purse. “If only I didn’t have that nightmare I wouldn’t have woken up so late.”

As she finally made it down the stairs and out of breath. She saw her parents talking to, Kagami, who looked to be patiently waiting for her to have a seat beside her.

”I’m sorry, Kagami,” Marinette sighed as she took a spot beside the other blue haired girl. “I couldn’t seem to get to sleep last night.”

Kagami frowned at that. As Sabine and Tom left to give the girls privacy. 

“Are you suffering from the same nightmare again?” she asked, and when Marinette didn’t speak, that’s when she knew...”About Chat Noir defeating ladybug and getting the miraculous.”

There was no else Marinette could have trusted more than, Kagami. To tell about her mission as Multi-Mouse with Ladybug & Bunnyx.

Well that was half a lie. Since she had been ladybug and was just using Multi-Mouse in there as an excuse.

Marinette never expected for her and Kagami to become so close. So close that she rivaled Alya’s friendship.

Well now she was on top of Alya’s. Because ever since she had been expelled that one day & almost akumitized as well. Lila had managed to drive her best friend away from her as well as Nino. And worst of all most of her friends well...Except for.

Adrien...Alix...Kim...Max & Even surprisingly Chloé.

And two new other friends. Aurore & Mireille. Yep the girl that has been stormy weather and the new weather girl. Have become her friends.

So at least she wasn’t in this alone. And besides being best friends with, Kagami. Was actually more fun than she’d had thought.

Marinette nodded. And Kagami placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Try some herbal tea,” Kagami offered. “It always helps me sleep when I have nightmares.”

Marinette rose a brow at that.

“You have nightmares,” she frowned, as Kagami lowered her arm. “How come you never told me?”

”And why do you still have that doll?” Kagami questioned, looking down at her satchel.

Marinette looked down and froze as she saw the familiar...Chat Blanc will; She had decided to make to help to release her inner demons. But all it did was hurt her even more. 

It looked exactly like him too. Hair bleached in white, Eyes colored with sky blue, Suit also bleached in white as well as his kitty ears.

”I-I didn’t even notice I left this in here,” Marinette mumbled, and Kagami gave the girl a pitiful smile, before she took the doll from her purse and placed it in the girls hand.

”Why don’t you run upstairs and leave it here.” Kagami smiled, or at least trying to it was still a little off. “Besides can’t have Adrien or our friends ask to many questions.”

Marinette nodded and thanked her with a hug. Which Kagami hesitantly returned, as she was still getting used to being social and emotional towards others. Since she had become friends with Marinette as well as the friends who decided to stay loyal with her.

Running back upstairs. Marinette placed the ‘Chat Blanc Doll’ on her dresser. Before she started to make her way back down to join, Kagami. Only glancing back up to look at the akumitized doll version of her kitty. 

Who had the audacity to comfort her just the other night and tell her to get over the boy she had fallen in love with...Adrien Agreste.

And that he didn’t deserve her. Because of all the pain he had put her through. Even though Marinette disagreed with Chat Noirs voice of reason about Adrien being cruel and selfish.

He had been right on one thing...And that was moving on...And didn’t Kagami one day say something about changing targets?

And that she would be there for Marinette when she needed her the most? Well maybe it was time to ask her about changing targets.

Because chasing a guy who clearly only see’s you as a friend, apparently doesn’t make sense. So with a sad smile she made her way back down stairs and saw Kagami waiting outside her bakery door and appeared to be on the phone.

But when Kagami saw her she hung up. Marinette closed the bakery door with a raised brow of confusion. 

“What’s wrong?” She questioned.

Kagami just smiled and put her phone back into her dragon styled pants which Marinette had made for her after she had became, Ryuko, the dragon miraculous holder.

Which she still considered giving another chance again. And Ryuko had made another appearance just the other week. Besides she would made an excellent asset to their team of super hero’s.

The only thing that was killing her slowly. Was that by the way Alya and Nino have been acting lately. They wouldn’t be getting their miraculous back anytime soon.

So she had to pick a new Fox miraculous holder & a new Turtle Miraculous holder as well. 

And ever since Alya had been friends with Lila she has been posting interviews with Lila in them about how Ladybug and her are friends...Lie.

And while Marinette knew who she was going to choose for the fox miraculous...Maybe she could ask Chat Noir or Ryuko, about who to choose for the title one.

Her train of thought was broken by Kagami telling her what the plan for the day was. 

“It appears, Adrien and your friends wanted to meet up for ice cream,” Kagami replied, as they began to walk towards Andres cart. “It says that the ice cream is magical, I don’t believe in magic.”

Marinette smiled and gave her friend a playful shove. Which she gladly returned.

“You’ll have too see when we get there,” Marinette chuckled before she remembered what she had wanted to ask her. “Oh, there was something I wanted to ask your help with.”

Kagami gave her a look as they continued to walk. And frowned at the conflicted look on her best friends face.

”About?”

”About changing targets,” Marinette said, giving Kagami a sad smile. And the girl gave one back already knowing what she was going to say. “I think it’s time for me to get over, Adrien.”

Even though Kagami was sad about her decision already knowing secretly that Adrien also had feelings for her. But was so dense not to realize them himself. She wanted to make her friend happy and decided she was going to help her one way or another.

And besides maybe seeing Marinette with another boy, may make, Adrien, realize his feelings for her. And she knew exactly what boy for Marinette to turn too.

\- - - - - - - - - - - 

“Why can’t ice cream ever have cheese?!” Plagg wined as Adrien gave him a irritated glare and pushed his kwami back into his overcoat.

”It does,” He hissed, before glancing back at his friends. Alix, Kim, Max and Aurore. Mireille couldn’t make it since she was the weather girl. “And can you keep it down I don’t want my friends to find out I’m, Chat Noir.”

Plagg just grumbled back but did as he was told. Adrien sighed softly, and looked back up to where he was walking and saw, Kagami and Marinette just on the other side of the bridge.

They had all decided to meet up for Andrés Ice cream. And he hoped that maybe just maybe he would get a different color than ladybugs.

And he still planned to talk to Kagami about switching targets. And he still remembered he had to give Marinette the Mouse Miraculous again at some point today.

And after Ice cream would be the perfect opportunity to do so. He could still feel the miraculous box inside his coat. As he made his way over to Andrés cart.

”Hey, Kagami,” Adrien smiled and the girl nodded back in return. Before he turned his gaze towards Marinette. “Hey, Marinette.”

The girl yelped and he couldn’t help but chuckle. As to knowing why she was so nervous around him.

“H-Hey Adrien.” Marinette stuttered. Even though she trying to get over him it was going to be hard to. “Ready for some ice cream?”

The boy smirked. “Oh, you bet.”

Thats when Alix and the others decided to crash the party and made their way before them. 

“Ha! I bet you butt-head!” Alix smirked, as she gave Kim a victory smile. “I’m getting my ice cream first!”

Kim just pouted. And grumbled to himself about never losing another bet to Alix. While Aurore and Max could only laugh.

”Hey guys,” Marinette smiled at the sight of her friends. Everyone gave her a wave back before André began to give out their ice creams with a huge smile.

”Ah, hello, Miss Alix,” André smiles cheerfully as he grabbed a chocolate cone and got ready to scoop her ice cream. “Are you ready to see your flavors?”

The skater girl nodded eagerly bouncing up and down on her skates.

”Chocolate and Caramel for his hair,” André began as he scooped up the ice cream into the cone. “And More Caramel for his eyes.”

Alix took the cone and smiled down at it. Before she was off and Kim was next along with Aurore and Max. While Kagami, Marinette and Adrien decided to wait last.

”Ah, Mr. Kim,” André exclaimed seeing the boy approach. “Are you ready for Andrés ice cream?”

Kim just like Alix nodded eagerly. “You know it.”

”Watermelon for her hair. Blueberry for her icy blue stare, on the house.” André handed Kim his ice cream who eagerly thanked the man and took off after Alix to see if he could win another bet.

And then Aurore and Max got theirs. And that’s when it was Kagami’s turn. She gave Marinette an unsure look but a reassuring smile from the bluenette made the nervousness from Kagami vanish as she approached the cheerful man.

”Ah, a new customer, what is your name Miss?” André Said cheerily as he grabbed another chocolate cone.

”Kagami Tsurugi.” Kagami replied.

”Ah, Miss Kagami,” André smiled while Marinette and Adrien watched from their respective places. “Are you ready for your first try of Andrés ice cream?”

Kagami gave him a polite nod. “Of course.”

André smiled. “Chocolate sprinkled with blueberry sprinkles,” He began, doing as he did he was. “And blueberry for his eyes.”

Kagami took the ice cream and frowned at the flavor in confusion. But gave the gentleman a kind smile before she walked out of the way so Marinette and Adrien could get theirs.

”Ah, Miss Marinette,” André exclaimed cheerfully once more. “Are you ready for another one of Andres ice creams?”

Marinette smiled. “Of course, how else would I know if your ice cream is really magical.” 

André Gave her a wink. Before he grabbed another cone and the scooper once more. Before he suddenly frowned.

”What’s wrong?” Marinette asked as she noticed the confused and conflicted expression on Andrés face before he suddenly smiled again.

”I’ve never seen someone’s ice cream color change for me before,” André replied and Marinette frowned.

Her Ice cream color changed? So does this mean she finally gets over Adrien and they are not meant to be after all? One way to find out

“Chocolate,” He began scooping up the ice cream. “With banana sprinkled with black chocolate chips for his hair, and mint chocolate chip for his eyes.”

As he handed the ice cream over to Marinette. The girl froze at the color of the ice cream.

It clearly matched, her partner and best friend...Chat Noir. But why?

Giving André a polite smile she walked back to where Kagami was waiting and was giving her ice cream a look. But Marinette ignited her and started to eat her Chat Noir ice cream.

While Adrien for his part was shocked that Marinettes Ice cream matched his alter egos colors. And didn’t notice when André said his colors had changed as well.

”Bubblegum,” André began as he scooped up the ice cream. “Blackberry for her hair. Blueberry for her sky blue stare.”

As André gave Adrien his cone. Adrien froze and smiled as he saw his ice cream matched...Marinette.

And André seeing those smiled. “There’s love in your eyes, it’s on the house my dear boy.”

Adrien gave him a polite wave. “Have a good day.”

He then went over to Marinette and Kagami and the group all began to eat their ice cream.

It was about almost 3 O’clock when they finished. And decided to head home for the day. Because Kagami had yet another lesson with her mother and Marinette had said something about finishing up her latest design.

While the others like. Alix, Kim, Max and Aurore planned time stay out longer and make more bets. 

And Adrien know what it was time for as soon as he walked through his bedroom door.

Opening up his coat, Plagg flew out and looked rather annoyed but sighed.

”Just day the words, Kid.”

Adrien grinned. “Plagg! Claws Out!”

\- - - - - - - - - -

“Your dress is coming out very beautifully, Marinette,” Tikki smiled as her chosen began to what appeared to be a flower on the side of the dress. 

“Thanks, Tikki,” The bluenette grinned. As she squinted her eyes to focus on her work. “I think this should be done by next-“

Suddenly the sound of familiar tapping alerted her and Tikki. And the little Kwami hid underneath Marinettes dresser as she climbed her stairs and climbed out the hatch to see Chat Noir waiting for her on her balcony.

”Hey, Kitty?” She said, giving him a smile. Which he gladly returned. “What are you doing here?”

Instead or answering her question the cat themed hero pulled what appeared to be a very familiar little box from his cat suit pocket and held out his hand.

”Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” He began with a smile and a look of determination. “Here is the miraculous of the mouse. Which grants the power of multiplication. You will use it for the greater good and return it to me when the job is done? Will you except?”

Marinette could only stare at the feline as he held out the box and knew right off the bat that he had gone behind her back since she as ladybug told the fake Marinette she couldn’t be Multi-Mouse anymore since she revealed her identity to Chat Noir.

But if Master Fu let him chose her again. He must have a good reason so giving the feline a smile she nodded her head.

”You can count on me, Chat Noir.” 

She just hoped. Master Fu knew what he was doing.


	3. Real friends stick with you....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings   
> Adrien/Marinette (But mainly Marichat)  
> Kagami/Luka   
> Alix/Kim

Notes: Refleka Doll Will happen in chapter 4 & 5 (Two parts to the episode)

“You can count on me, Chat Noir.” Marinette smiled, gently taking the familiar black box from her partners hand. 

Opening it up with a smile. She shielded her eyes as a white light appeared before her and there she saw Mello. The mouse kwami giving the girl a small knowing smile, since she already knew she was ladybug.

”It is very nice to see you once again, Marinette .” The tiny mouse squeaked, and Marinette gave Chat a glance who was watching the tiny mouse as well. “Hopefully we’ll get to do this more often.”

”Same here,” Marinette smiled, as she took the familiar looking necklace out from the box and wrapped it around her neck. “Mello, get squeaky!”

Instantly Marinette was surrounded by a bright pink light...And she was instantly transformed into her alter ego, Multi-Mouse.

”I can’t believe I actually get to wear this thing again,” Marinette smiled, as she picked at her mouse costume. “Thanks you for this chance, Chat Noir, I’ll try not to fail you.”

Chat Noir just gave her a reassuring smile. Before gently resting a gloved hand onto her shoulder. Making Marinette look into his kind, cat-like orbs.

”You’ll do just fine, if you could handle Kwami-Buster all by yourself,” Chat Noir grinned, actually thinking that Marinette could have been Ladybug but had been proven wrong, “Then I don’t see why a little training 101 lesson is bad.”

Multi-Mouse raised a brow. A little confused at first before a smirk crept its way to her face.

“Training lesson you say? ” She smirked already forming a devious plan into her head. And Chat Noir grinned nodding. “Well why don’t you explain the ropes to me, kitty cat.”

Chat Noir bowed politely and winked at her before he began to explain what to do and how to use the miraculous. While he was distracted as he played with his tail obviously trying to flirt with her. 

Multi-Mouse used the jump-rope that was attached to her hip. And wrapped around on a lamppost a little far from her balcony and just like with her yo-yo she tugged a little on the rope and was instantly taken to the lamppost while Chat Noir was oblivious to what was happening.

It wasn’t until when Multi-Mouse managed to prop herself on the school roof. Was when the familiar sound of a irritated & Not at all amused shriek split the air.

”Mutli-Mouse!” Chat Noir exclaimed, and Multi-Mouse glanced behind her and grinned and saw Chat Noir leaving her balcony and quickly bounding towards her at un-human pace.

”Come and get me, Kitty Kitty ,” Multi-Mouse giggled, before using her rope to take her to another location just as Chat Noir landed beside her. “That is if you can keep up.”

Chat Noir huffed but smirked, already liking Multi-Mouses challenge.

“Oh, I can keep up,” Chat Noir chuckled darkly, as he quickly followed after the mouse like tail that trailed behind his classmate. “How about a little game of cat and mouse?”

He heard Multi-Mouse chuckle back before the familiar sound of her rope hitting something made his cat like ears twitch.

When she didn’t answer back he took that as her final answer as his cat ears gave him the ability to have enhanced cat like hearing. Just like his his cat eyes gave him the ability to see at night.

Which meant...Multi-Mouse was going to lose their little game of cat and mouse. Because mice couldn’t see at night and stalk their prey like cats could.

So bounding quietly on the next rooftop. Chat Noir used his night vision and enhanced hearing. And his ear twitched and his head snapped up when he heard the rope and a pair of feet land on the rooftop just across from him.

Just his luck. There stood Multi-Mouse looking around to see if he was hiding anywhere close by. And Chat couldn’t help but grin as she turned around so her back was too him. And slowly and sneakily using his cat like instincts.

Chat Noir pounced.

A surprised shriek which sounded more like a startled squeak filled the air. As Chat Noir pinned Multi-Mouse to the rooftop ground below. And they spun around until Chat Noir was on top of Multi-Mouse.

Propping himself over her. He gave her his signature Chat Noir grin. And Multi-Mouse just giggled, and gently booped his nose.

”Well, that was fun,” Mutli-Mouse grinned, holding out a hand to help Chat to his feet as he dusted himself off.

”Your telling me,” Chat coughed, trying not to laugh. “You didn’t tell me you knew the ropes so well. Did ladybug teach you?”

Multi-Mouse froze and shook her head.

“No, I just kinda found out things on my own,” Multi-Mouse replied, whipping the dust off her own uniform. “Ladybug was too busy trying to hide her secret identity. She lost her kwami just like you did.”

Chat Noir frowned in confusion. “But I thought ladybug gave you-“

Multi-Mouse chuckled. “Nope, an old man approached me and gave me a box after I saved him from getting hit by a car.”

Chat Noir instantly grinned already knowing at what old man she was talking about....Master Fu.

Chat Noir suddenly coughed getting, Multi-Mouse’s attention.

“So, um, now that I know you know your way around things,” He began, scratching the back of his neck. “Want to go back to your balcony and talk?”

Multi-Mouse grinned and nodded. Grabbing her jump rope once more and giving the cat a teasing smirk.

”You only want to go back for some hot chocolate and pasties,” She hummed, leaning in towards Chat Noirs face. “Right, kitty cat?”

Chat Noir flushed Furiously. That Multi-Mouse could compare it to her ladybug suit. And couldn’t help but chuckle at her partners flushed state. Before she gripped her rope and pulled herself along.

”Race you there, Kitty!” She exclaimed with a chuckle. Leaving Chat Noir in the dust as she raced her way home.

It took Chat Noir at least a minute or so. To snap out from his dazed state, not knowing how to react, since this was actually the very first time he had ever seen Marinette in the flesh flirt back with someone and leave them breathless...As in someone he meant himself.

Oh, he could only imagine how hard it was gonna be facing her tomorrow as Adrien during class, without getting distracted by their night activities like tonight. 

But snapping out of his trance like state he quickly followed after Multi-Mouse and lost their race by a half a minute as he had noticed a beautiful cart of flowers left on the sidewalk, with no vender, until day light arrived.

And couldn’t help but grab a beautiful, sky blue rose. That matched her eyes, if only he had money he would have paid but in his Chat Noir suit, Adrien couldn’t get to his wallet.

So with a giant leap he made it just in time at Marinettes. To hear her utter.

”Mello, un-squeak.” He watched as her Multi-Mouse Transformation faded instantly to replace it with his classmate, Marinette who smirked indeed when she saw him as did Mello.

”Sorry I’m late, little lady,” Chat Noir smirked, and Marinette and Mello shared a look. Before Chat coughed nervously and took the rose from behind hi back and held it out towards Marinette. “Um...for you , it matched your eyes and well I just-“

”It’s beautiful, Kitty,” Marinette said in awe, gently taking the blue rose from his hand. As Mello smiled at the cats romantic gesture. “I’ll put this in a vase and get the macaroons. Why don’t you and Mello make the hot chocolate?”

Chat quirked a brow in confusion as he stared at the boiler right in front of him. Having no idea how to use one.

Mello sighed and crossed her little arms. “I’ll show him how to, Marinette, why don’t you get the pastries ready?”

Marinette gave the mouse kwami a gentle smile. Before opening her skylight and leaving Mello and Chat Noir alone in the dark.

”You know your only going to hurt her right?” Mello questioned, as she began heating up the hit chocolate and Chat Noir raised a confused brow and tried to speak but Mello beat him to it. “Don’t think I don’t know who you are, Adrien?”

The way the little mouse kwami said his name. Made Chat Noir flinch. It was as if the kwami was accusing him of playing with Marinettes feelings...

In in all honesty he was...But he wasn’t meaning too. As long as if she never found out the truth about him being Adrien & Chat Noir. No one would get hurt.

”I know,” Chat Noir breathed deeply, giving the mouse kwami a look. “But I’m promising you I’m not playing with her feelings. I would never want to hurt her, not like, Adrien did-“

”So, basically you want to start over as your alter ego?” Mello asked, her hardened face softening at the poor boys look of defeat. “Why not as, Adrien?”

Chat Noir sighed once again, and scratched the back of his neck.

“I already blew it as Adrien,” He confessed. “I hurt her too many times to ask for a second chance, but maybe I was thinking with Kagami’s help I can move on to Marinette.”

And Chat hearing himself say it come from his own mouth and not Marinettes...killed him 

Mello gave the giant feline a kind smile. Just as the sound of the balcony skylight opened to reveal Marinette with one hand holding a tray of Macaroons while the other held the door open.

Chat Noir instantly helped her, grabbing the trey of macaroons and placing them on the little table where Mello had boiled the hot chocolate where two metal tin cups were placed ready to be used.

”Thanks, Kitty,” Marinette smiled fondly, as Chat Noir helped himself to one macaroon. “So, how was the hot chocolate making?”

Chat Noir completely forgot about making the hit chocolate and how to when Mello the life saver she was helped him.

”It was a blast, Marinette,” Mello exclaimed with a small squeal. “He did get a little burnt on his paw though. Poor little kitten.”

Marinette frowned at that. And gently grabbed Chat Noirs hands or in this case paw. And gently placed a kiss to make it better.

”Better?” She asked, while Chat Noir blushed furiously. His tail unknown to him curling around Marinettes waist, and pulling her towards his chest. “Um...Chat.”

”Yeah?” The cat boy asked, concerned at the raised brow on her face. 

“Is your tail trying to tell us something?” Marinette asked and Chat Noir frowned.

Until he noticed his belt leather cat like tail had wrapped completely in a protective like fashion around Marinettes body. And was holding the girl close to his chest.

The leather cat boy flushed furiously. And quickly got out from her hold, his leather belt tail, lashing angrily behind him as if it didn’t want to be out of Marinettes hold.

Marinette only giggled. But didn’t think of the awkward moment no less. As she grabbed the pot of hot chocolate and poured an equal amount of the drink into both cups.

Before she handed one to, Chat Noir. While Mello went inside her skylight, probably to reunite with Tikki.

“So, how was your day? Purrincess?” Chat asked , taking a seat close beside her so their shoulders were touching.

Marinette blushed furiously at remembering the chat noir themed colors for her ice cream she had gotten and sighed. And took a sip of her hot chocolate.

”Well....”

The next few hours Marinette and Chat talked and laughed over silly stuff in their personal lives. Marinette had fallen asleep her head resting comfortably on Chats shoulder.

Chat couldn’t help it smile softly. As he took in her face. Had she always been this beautiful? 

Of she has! You idiot! You just haven’t noticed it till know because of, Ladybug! 

Chat could hear his mind scream back at him. She was never just a friend. Adrien swore to himself if Ladybug had never existed. Then, then he would have instantly went for Marinette.

But...He just had to screw it all up as Adrien. But with Kagami’s help tomorrow during fencing. He might just be able to woo Marinette as, Chat Noir.

Suddenly a soft snore interrupted him from his thoughts and he looked down to see Marinette had feel sideways and her head now rested on his lap.

“She sure is tired,” Mello said floating beside Chat who gently took the sleeping girl into his arms. “Must be from your twos adventure.”

Chat chuckled softly with a nod. Before opening up her skylight with one hand. While holding her with the another, cradling her to his chest. Before he softly jumped and landed on her bed. 

Mello soon followed after them waiting to be put back in the miraculous box. She watched as Chat Noir gently placed Marinette down on her bed and tucked her underneath her covers. Before he gingerly reached for the necklace around her neck.

And took it off. Which made Mello get sucked back into the miraculous as he put it the necklace back into the box. Before he turned off Marinettes lamp and gave her a kiss to her forehead.

”See you tomorrow, Purrincess.” He whispered, a slight purr in his voice, before pulling away and climbing out of her room through the skylight.

And heading back towards his home. Getting ready to hopefully get some advice from, Kagami. On how to woo, Marinette. 

He just hopes it goes completely planned. He just had to wait till tomorrow.

.........The Next Day..........

”Ugh! I’m gonna be so late!” Marinette exclaimed as she raced for her classroom door. Which was already closed, which signaled that she was late.

Without hesitation she burst through the door. And there she was greeted by Mrs. Bustier who just told her to not make any excuses and to get to her seat.

Marinette turned to do just that. But frowned when she saw, Lila, sitting in her seat beside Alya who were smiling at something.

”Um...” Marinette began, but shut it when Alya her own friend leveled her with a small glare. Along with a cheekily smiling Lila.

”You have something to say? Marinette?” Lila asked, sweetly, but Marinette just growled clenched her fists and turned to look up the stairs where she could see Alix, Kim and Max giving her looks of equal concern.

“...Nevermind,” Marinette sighed, before she marched her way up the stairs and sitting alone on the farthest s at from everyone else.

Alix, Kim and Max all send equally icy cold glares towards, Lila and Alya,

Alya and Lila Even Nino joined in and sent them icy cold glared back. That’s when the sound of the door being slammed open once again....

This time, Adrien, had barged in almost tripping on his own two feet. As he rushed inside. Mrs. Bustier just sighed and looked between Adrien and Marinette and muttered ‘Teenagers’ under her breath.

”Please take a seat, Adrien.” Mrs. Bustier sighed, turning her attention back towards the board.

The blonde model smiled politely. And turned to offer Marinette one, when his bright smile instantly turned into a frown when he noticed that Marinette wasn’t sitting behind him or beside Alya...

Lila was in her seat.

Adrien opened his mouth and looked towards Alya to ask where Marinette is...When he looked up and saw his princess sitting alone and sadly at the farthest desk in the classroom.

And catching the furious looks from Alix, Kim and Max were sending Lila. That’s when Adrien finally realized something. Lila...had stolen Marinettes desk and her best friend.

So sending both Alya and Lila an angry scowl. He didn’t say anything and walked up the stairs and sat beside Marinette who gave him a sweet smile back.

”Mind if I sit here?” He asked, and Marinette shook her head.

”Not at all.” She replied. 

And Adrien placed his bag down and scooted so he was closer to her. Alix and Kim sent them smiles, while Lila just gave them glares.

Suddenly the sound of something hitting somebody made the class freeze. Adrien almost laughed as he saw Alix crumble up a piece of paper given to her by Kim. And throw it at Lila, which hit the liar on the back of her head.

Even Chloé giggled. If Marinette was honest with herself. She and Chloé started to become some what friends, after Sabrina had abandoned Chloé believing in Lila’s lies.

And Chloé had actually stepped up for Marinette one time. When Lila was bullying her. So Marinette knew that Chloé still had a big chance of redemption to be Queen Bee...And to be honest she’s actually more nicer as Queen Bee.

Marinette then continued to watch as Lila grabbed the piece of paper and glared at Alix and Kim who stuck their tongues out. And Lila just scowled before shoving the paper underneath her desk.

Alix and Kim fist bumped. Max grinned, and Adrien and Marinette just giggled softly slightly amused by Alix’s and Kim’s famous antics.

Thats when the bell rang which signaled their next class. Grabbing their stuff, everyone made it out of the classroom. 

Marinette was on her way down the classroom stairs, when a foot purposely tripped her. Marinette found herself falling until a pair of strong arms saved her.

”What the hell is wrong with you? Rossi?” A infuriated Alix Kubdel glared. 

The teacher, and most of the kids had left which only left. Alix, Kim, Adrien, Max, Lila, Alya, Nino and Rose.

Lilas eyes started to water.

“H-How could I what? Alix?” She gasped, holding a hand to her chest. “Marinette was the one who didn’t pay attention to where she was going. How is that my fault?@

After helping Marinette to her feet. Alix let her go her face beating red. Her eyes filled with anger, fists clenched. 

“Why you little-“ Alix growled, before instantly trying to grab for the little fox. But two strong arms held her back. “Let me go you meat head!”

Kim grunted as he tightly held the squirming girl in his arms. “Alix, calm down, I know she deserves it-“.

”You bet she does!” Alix yelled back, as she finally calmed down. “What did Marinette ever do to you, Rossi?”

Suddenly Alya stepped up and stood in front of Lila and gently placed a comforting hand onto the liars shoulder. Before glaring at Alix, Kim, Max and Marinette and Adrien.

”Oh, I can tell you what Marinette did to Lila!” Alya growled, and Marinette flinched a her tone, and instantly protective arms slid around her body. She turned to see Adrien giving her a look of reassurance.

”And what did Marinette do?” Adrien asked, raising a brow as if mocking her. “Tell us all, in detail.”

Alya opened her mouth...But found herself closing it again. As she couldn’t seem to find an answer.

”You can’t even make up a lie,” Kim laughed as did Alix. “How pathetic, just leave Marinette alone.”

Alya scowled, pulling Lila among and Nino and Rose followed along. Before the classroom slammed shut, leaving, Alix, Kim, Marinette, Max and Adrien.

Suddenly Marinette curled up in herself and started to cry. She had really lost her best friend to the dreadful liar and Nino and the girls except for Alix.

Sobs exited from her mouth. And Adrien gently pulled Marinette to his side before leading her out of the classroom. Alix, Kim and Max following with equal looks of worry etched onto their faces.

”Marinette-“ Alix began, but was silenced as her friend sobbed again into Adriens neck. As they made their way to the fencing locker room.

Adrien sat Marinette down on one of the fencing benches and comfortingly rubbed her back as she continued to sob. 

“Marin-“ Alix tried to say but Kim gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Alix looked at him and frowned when she saw him shake his head.

”Leave her be, Alix,” Kim said softly, the boy swore if Lila had been a boy he would beat his face in. “Let Adrien calm her.”

Alix looked hesitant but with a nod from Adrien, who still held Marinette to his chest. She sighed and with a nod followed Kim and Max our of the locker room leaving Adrien and Marinette alone.

Once they were gone. Adrien looked to the crying girl in his chest and continued to hold her protectively to his chest.

”I’ve lost her, Adrien,” Marinette sobbed, and the boy sighed sadly resting his cheek on her head. “I lost, Alya, I lost Nino I lost most of most of my friends, all because of Lila.”

Adrien continued to sigh deeply his hold tightening as she continued on. 

-“I guess she was really true to her threat when we met.” Marinette mumbled hoping Adrien didn’t hear, but the way he stiffened and pulled away to look in her eyes with a serious expression.

”What threat?” Adrien growled. And Marinette stiffened at the anger in his voice. “What exactly did she say, Marinette?”

Marinette sighed and sniffed and ended up telling Adrien every single detail. About Lila confronting Marinette in the bathroom and then her almost getting akumitized because of her. 

If Marinette thought she had seen Adrien angry before. Apparently she didn’t see how angry the blonde could get, as his face was practically beating red. His green eyes blazing with anger.

”I’ll kill her, before she hurts you again, Mari I promise.” Adrien growled, before pulling Marinette into another hug this time even tighter.

Unknown to either of them someone had been listening to every single thing they were saying and growled as well. Tears of anger and disgust at Lila for she has done to her best friend, making their way down her face, hands clenched.

”Not before I get to her first, Agreste.” The familiar sound of Kagami’s voice growled.

Suddenly a butterfly symbol outlined Kagami’s face and she could hear Hawkmoths voice echoing in her head. Telling her that she can avenge Marinettes honor and bring people that were evil to justice.

With a evil smirk. Kagami let the darkness consume her body. “The punisher is at your service, Hawkmoth.”

Kagami’s appearance was quickly replaced with a red and white wolf like mask. Red and white wolf ears. And a red and white wolf suit. Holding a giant sword behind her back.

”Lila Rossi will be mine.” The punisher grinned, before running off to find her target and end her before she hurt her best friend even more.


	4. New Story (Yandere Adrien Agreste x Marinette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically an upcoming story I’m thinking about writing

Title: She’s Mine

Character Pairings:

Adrien/Chat Noir x Marinette/Ladybug

Luka x Kagami 

Alya x Nino 

Warnings!

•Yandere scenes

•Obsessive Behavior

•Cursing

If you are uncomfortable with this type of behavior turn around now....

Basically it’s a story where instead of Marinette being a Yandere it’s Adrien. And he becomes so obsessive of her it drives him mad every second.

Well and because when every Chat Noir, or a cat miraculous holder reached their 18-19 years of life. They become territorial over their lover. And since Adrien has fallen for Marinette and has been over ladybug for a while. He will challenge ever male for her heart....

If you are interested write a comment.


	5. I can keep a secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big Spider Man (Homecoming) reference

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Adrien growled, anger seeping into his voice as Marinette finally stopped sobbing only sniffing. “If I would have known sooner I would have-“

”Done nothing,” Marinette interrupted quickly, looking into his conflicted gaze. “She’s got everyone we know under her thumb, even the principal.”

Adrien sighed exasperated, running a hand through his blonde locks when the sounds of screams coming from the school made him and Marinette pull apart.

”Where Is Lila Rossi?!” A familiar voice yelled angrily, both Marinette and Adrien gave each other a look before running off to see what was going on.

When they arrived there they saw a wolf-Like akuma with red and white markings and designs, holding a sword behind her back. It wasn’t until they turned around was when Marinette gasped softly.

”Kagami?” She asked, and the wolf-like akuma sent her a small smile, before approaching slowly.

Adrien was hesitant to leave since he knew he needed to transform into, Chat Noir. But he knew Kagami wouldn’t hurt Marinette. Besides she was after Lila.

Which meant that Kagami must have heard everything Marinette said about Lila hurting her and threatening her. 

And got akumitized over that reason. 

And if Adrien was honest with himself. He would hav loved to be akumitized instead of Kagami to teach Lila a lesson, but that would just put Marinette and Ladybug in danger. 

Especially if he ever..ever gets akumitized in his, Chat Noir, could lead to nothing but destruction. 

But at least he knew that if he stayed calm enough. He would never ever have to be akumitized.

So with hesitant Adrien ran off to transform leaving Marinette with Kagami who had been akumitized.

”Its the punisher now,” Kagami replied, still sending the girl a smile. “And don’t worry, Marinette, I’ll make that little liar pay for what she has done to you. No one messes with family, and don’t worry I’ll be back to take you to safety.”

Marinette couldn’t help but feel touched at Kagami’s words. She really did care about Marientte. And even considered her family. She just wasn’t raised around in society like Adrien. And didn’t know how to show emotion at all. 

Marinette could only watch as ‘The Punisher’ began to walk away to continue her search for Lila.

For a split moment. Marinette actually wanted Kagami to find and punish Lila...But that wasn’t the way she was. No she was ladybug & Multi-Mouse.

And she couldn’t let an innocent (Well not so innocent) civilian harmed. Even if the akumitized person is thinking they’re doing the right thing.

So with a deep breath. Marinette looked around for a place to transform, anywhere from the public eye. And instantly sighed in relief as she saw the bathroom just only ten feet away.

Just as she was to run off to transform. A flawed hand landed on her shoulder making her jump.

Turning around she saw, Chat Noir, glaring at where the akuma had just been.

”Did you see where the akuma went?” Chat Noir asked, with a tilt of his head. “And what on earth are doing here? Shouldn’t you be fleeing along with the other students?”

Marinette sighed. Why? When she was about to transform did the alley cat have to interrupt it?!

Marinette answered briefly. “The punisher, she went after this girl who bullies me daily and I was here to help keep the akuma distracted, and she is coming back to take me away.”

Chat Noir frowned, before gently pulling marinette to his chest and using his baton as leverage to guide them to the top of the building.

”Stay here, Princess,” Chat replied softly, pressing a quick kiss to her temple, making Marinette’s cheeks flush pink. “I can’t afford to lose you, little mouse.”

Once again Marinettes cheeks flushed as Chat Noir leaped away to find ‘The Punisher’ who was after Lila. Even though Marinette knew Lila had what was coming to her....

She couldn’t let Kagami hurt her...She would regret it...And it would be all her fault. So opening up here purse and letting Tikki our she gave the small Kwami a smile.

”Just day the words.” Tikki smiled.

”Tikki! Spots On!” Marinette exclaimed, and instantly she was surrounded by a pink light and was transformed into her alter ego...Ladybug.

Quickly she raced into the scene just in time to see the punisher already trying to take, Chat Noirs Miraculous. 

“Bad Kitty’s must be punished!” The Punisher screamed out, before using her sword to aim at him. But missed by a long shot. “Get back here you overgrown feline!”

”Make me, wolf girl!” Chat Noir bit back, just as Ladybug swung herself in between them.

”Lucky Charm!” Ladybug yelled out. And instantly a tight rope was placed in her hands. “What am I supposed to do with this.”

Chat Noir just shrugged. Ladybug sighed in frustration and tried to find Kagami’s akuma object. 

Her blue eyes were instantly met with the friendship bracelet she had given to her. And turned to look at her partner and smiled.

”Chat! The akuma! It’s in her bracelet!” She exclaimed, pointing to the object and Chat Nodded fully understanding the situation.

”Got it, M’Lady.” Chat grinned avoiding The Punishers attacks which caused a distraction and the perfect opening for Ladybug to get the akumitized object, using the rope she held The punisher down and reached for the object.

“No!” The Punisher screamed angrily, that she had been defeated, as Ladybug grabbed the black charm bracelet.

”No more evil doing for you little akuma,” Ladybug said, breaking the bracelet. “Time to de-evilize!” Her yo-yo caught the akuma and purified it. “Got ya! Bye little butterfly.”

After the purified akuma flew away. Ladybug smiled and threw the jump rope into the air.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” Ladybug exclaimed, and everything was completely restored to its original state. 

Ladybug and Chat Noir watched as ‘The Punisher’ became Kagami again. Who was now looking everywhere confused at to what had just happened.

“Pound it!” Ladybug and Chat Noir exclaimed, fist bumping each other.

Before Ladybug bent down to pick up Kagami’s friendship bracelet and walked over to the saddened girl. 

“I believe this is yours?” Ladybug smiled, while Chat Noir smiled watching the two. Before he suddenly remembered something important.

Just as he was about to leave. Ladybug must have caught his look of worry as she had grabbed his tail.

”Don’t worry, Chat Noir,” Ladybug smiled softly. “I took Marinette home. And you and I need to have a chat about something you did behind my back yesterday.”

Chat Noir gulped and nodded, before giving a bow to both Ladybug and Kagami before running off to who knows where. Before Ladybug turned to face Kagami once again.

”I’m guessing you don’t want me to be a miraculous holder anymore,” Kagami said softly, dread in her voice. “After all I’ve been akumitized almost-“

“What happened today wasn’t your fault,” Ladybug replied sternly. “You must really care for this friend of yours to protect her, Marinette, wasn’t it?”

Kagami nodded. “Yes, I would do anything for her. She was my first only friend.”

Ladybugs heart crushed at the reality of her best friends life and gave the girl a firm hug. Kagami was shocked but gave one back.

Pulling away, Ladybug, gave Kagami another light smile. “And for trying to stand up against a bully and helping others,” Ladybug started. “You will be offered a second chance to be, Ryuko, either me or Chat Noir will fall for you.”

Kagami smiles happily at knowing she was going to become the ‘dragon miraculous’ holder again and see Longg.

”Thank you so much for this opportunity, Ladybug,” Kagami smiles. “I promise I won’t disappoint you.”

Ladybug smiled back. “I know you won’t-“

Suddenly the familiar sound of her earrings beeping made ladybug freeze and send Kagami a warm smile but also apologetic.

”I would offer you a ride home but-“

”Your time is almost up,” Kagami nodded with a smile as she got to her feet. “I understand, and I hope to work with you soon, Ladybug.”

Ladybug nodded back. “You too, Kagami,” With a wave of her hand and swinging her yo-yo Ladybug was off. “Bug Out!”

...........(Marinettes House)............

Swinging her way to her balcony. Ladybug landed and silently crept her way towards her skylight. Using her gloves hands to open it up with a small creak. 

Glancing down she saw that her trapdoor was open and sighed. Her mom or father must have forgotten to close it again. So using her yo-yo she managed to get it wrapped firmly around the door handle of the trapdoor and silently closed it. Hoping not to draw attention to her parents.

With a sigh of relief, Ladybug closed her skylight and then used her yo-yo to swing herself down to the bottom floor of her room, completely missing his loft bed.

”Tikki, Spots Off.” Ladybug said, and instantly pink magic swirled around her frame. And Marinette Dupain-Cheng stood in ladybugs place. 

Tikki flew out of her masters earrings. And gave her chosen a gentle smile and was granted with one right back until...

THUMP!

Marinette and Tikki jumped and yelped in sync. Whipping around Marinette was posed to attack when her eyes widened the size of dinner plates as she looked to what had made the loud thump.

Sitting on her desk chair, holding to what had been a box of her parents famous macaroons, which were now on the floor broken into pieces, was a very stunned & shocked looking, Alix Kubdel.

“Ugh, this isn’t what it looks like!” Marinette tried to instantly say, as Tikki quickly hid herself behind Marinettes hair.

But Alix just stood to her feet in a flash, her blue eyes wide her jaw going slack. The broken macaroons already forgotten on the ground below.

“Is everything alright up there?!” The sound of her mother made Marinettes eyes bulge.

”Yes! Everything’s alright, mom!” Marinette replied back before staring back at Alix, who was still just staring at her frozen like before.

”Your her. .” Alix finally managed to speak, her jaw still slack. “Your really, Ladybug.”

Marinette instantly tried to play if off and laughed half heartedly. “What? No I’m not, what you just-“

”Marinette!” Alix cut her off. Crossing her arms, and Marinette froze her heart plummeted to her stomach. “Why are you trying so hard to hide the truth? This is amazing! Now we can finally get it into Alyas head that ladybug or well you isn’t-“

”And this is why I couldn’t let anyone find out, Alix!” Marinette exclaimed. Alix froze. And Tikki took this moment as her chance to meet her chosen’s friend and future miraculous holder.

”Marinette is right, Alix, you finding out was on accident but if anyone else does it could lead to nothing but disaster.” 

Alix nodded fully understanding the situation and gave the freaked out Marinette a reassuring smile.

”Don’t worry, Marinette, just between you and me,” Alix watched as she let of a breath or relief before she turned her attention to Tikki. “Hey, you kind of look like that flying creature my future self had.”

Tikki smiled and floated in front of Alix. “We are kwami’s, and soon you will be getting one of your own very soon, which reminds me,” turning her attention to Marinette she replied. “I think we need to tell, Master Fu, that Alix found out your identity.”

Marinette sighed and nodded in agreement. And knelt to the floor to feed the kwami a broken piece of the macaroon.

”Yeah, I’m probably going to have my miraculous taken from me.” Marinette replied in defeat.

”Not quite,” Tikki replied, earning a raised brow from Marinette while Alix just stood there fully not understanding what was going on. “You see Marinette, Alix is a future miraculous holder and you know her identity and she knows yours in the future. So if she is clearly still, Bunnyx in the future that means you two can know your identities.”

Marinette sighed in relief before looking at Alix and nodding towards her bedroom door.

”Can you lock that please?” Marinette asked, as she fed Tikki a macaroon. The Kwami eagerly took the whole thing in one gulp. “And question, what were you doing in my room?”

While Alix for her part grabbed the hatch lock on her best friends door and slid it into the lock. Before turning to give Marinette and Tikki a look.

”I came here to check up on you,” Alix replied stiffly, as she approached the two. “I wanted to make sure you were alright. After what happened with school and Alya-“

”Don’t Even say her name.” Tikki growled, surprising Marinette and Alix. 

Alix smirked while Marinette was surprised at her kwamis outburst. Never knowing Tikki to lose her temper especially on Alya. And wasn’t she the one who said give Alya some time to see through Lilas Lies? Well she guessed now that even kwamis have their limits.

”Ready to go?” Marinette asked, looking at Alix who looked mildly confused.

”Go? Go Where?”Alix frowned, but nodded her head confirming her answer, trusting Marinette. 

Marinette smiled. “The person who gave me the miraculous in the first place to make me become, Ladybug,” She replied, wrapping an arm around Alix who looped hers through hers. “The guardian of the miraculous.”

“Then let’s do it, mini-“

”Call me mini bug, I’ll kill you,” Marinette growled, and Alix laughed. “Tikki spots on!”

Instantly Ladybug holding Alix close to her side climbed out her skylight and swung them over to Master Fu’s hideout.

Ladybug just hoped her miraculous wouldn’t be taken. No matter of how sure Tikki wasn’t worried about Alix finding out.

....Master Fu’s......

”Here we are,” Marinette said softly, releasing her hold on Alix, as Tikki floated before them and flying eagerly though Master Fu’s room door. “Master Fu’s hideout.”

Alix frowned and glanced around the small place. “This place? What a dump.” She replied, earning a disapproving look from Marinette.

Just as a familiar deep voice echoed from out the door. “Won’t you come in, Marinette and please bring your friend as well.”

Hesitantly Marinette opened the door and grabbed Alix’s hand and they both walked into the room. The door closing behind them as Tikki shut it before flying back beside Marinette.

”So I believe we have some things to discuss correct?” Master Fu asked, as his kind gaze turned to Alix. 

“Yes Master,” Marinette replied softly a crack in her voice. Before she started to reach up for her earrings. “You told me the consequences of someone knowing my identity and I would-“

”I only said, Chat Noir,” Master Fu replied, placing his gently hands onto Marinettes to stop her from taking off her earrings. “But it appears this girl is a future ally to your team in the future, and she must be very important, to know your identity as well as Chat Noirs.”

”Are you saying that me and Chat Noir, could possibly or know our identities in the future?” Marinette asked, and Master Fu nodded.

”It is possible,” He replied, before turning his attention to Alix once again. Who was already feeling left out of the conversation. “Young lady, what is your name?”

”Alix...Alix Kubdel sir.” Alix replied, and Master Fu stood from his place in the carpet and went over to the phonograph presses a few keys and it opened to reveal the miracle box.

As he walked over with it. And with a smile to test if Alix was truly worthy for a miraculous in the future. The old man ‘purposely’ dropped the miracle box with a pained groan.

Marinette was about to move but Alix beat her too it grabbing the miracle box and helping Master Fu to his feet.

She was indeed worthy...The Ladybug of the future had chosen well.

“Thank you very much young lady.” Master Fu smiled sincerely. While Alix places the box back down on the carpet on in front of Master Fu, who took his right full place behind it.

”No problem sir.” Alix smiled and Marinette and Tikki gave her one back. As Master Fu opened the miracle box to show all of the miraculous.

”So, you are the keeper of the rabbit miraculous in the future am I correct?” Master Fu asked, raising a brow and grabbing the watch miraculous.

Alix nodded. “Yes sir, a future version of me came back in time to help ladybug and chat noir.”

Master Fu hummed. And looked over the watch carefully before looking back at, Alix Kubdel.

”Well it seems how you’ve stayed by Marinettes side, while her other friends did not.” Master Fu began with a smile closing the miracle box, the rabbit miraculous still in his hand. “As well as promising to keep Marinettes secret.”

Alix and Marinette glanced at one another having no idea where this was going..

”Alix Kubdel, I here by grant you the miraculous of the rabbit,” Master Fu smiled, holding it out for her. “You will use it for the greater good. And unlike the others, you will have yours permanently from here on out.”


	6. Please vote and comment on this story

https://www.wattpad.com/story/205675484-a-monster-in-paris%EF%B8%B1a-mariblanc-love-story

Hi everyone please vote and comment on this story. 

It’s a MariBlanc One: 

Pairings Chat Blanc x Marinette  
Luka x Kagami  
Adrien x Marinette  
Nino x Alya

If the link doesn’t work.

Just type in LilyMagix Wattpad

Story title: A Monster In Paris


	7. How the Chat Blanc should go in this story

Hey everyone! I will be updating some time tonight or tomorrow but I was wondering how Adrien should become, Chat Blanc.

I have only 2 options.....

(1)...During the “Ladybug” episode. Instead of Hawkmoth using Mayura and failing. He only sends out one akuma. To turn Marinette. Who runs out of the locker room. And Adrien turns into Chat Noir after sneaking off to find her knowing she wasn’t capable of stealing Lilas necklace. 

And Kagami will eventually end up be in the same class as Marinette and Adrien by this time. So she will try to defend Marinette but will not succeed.

And When Marinette is crying under the subway like in the actual “Chat Blanc” episode. Chat Noir sees the butterfly heading towards her and screams at her to move. And ends up grabbing the butterfly not thinking about using cataclysm and becomes akumitized.

because the akuma goes into his ring. And Marinette stays with him and only passes out because of the stress of the day. To her being expelled to losing her friends to losing everyone and losing Chat Noir to Hawkmoth.

And Adrien will be Chat Blanc for a month until Marinette can talk some sense into him. So there will be a lot of MariBlanc.

And when there are Chat Blanc chapters no Ladybug. Because if the cat ring becomes infected it is dangerous to use the ladybug earrings because they are yin and yang.

Or this is my option (2)

Marinette ends up getting hurt saving Chat Noirs life in battle. Not transformed as ladybug and pushed him out of the way of danger. Only to be hit herself and knocked unconscious.

and Chat becomes so mad at the akuma victim and ladybug not being there to protect Marinette. That he becomes Chat Blanc

please tell which option/ Idea is better Please


	8. Bunnyx/Changing Targets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will be longer when I do the actual episodes.
> 
> 1: Reflecktadoll (Ladybug), (Chat Noir), (Ryuko), (Viperion)
> 
> SWAPPED: LadyNoir, MisterBug, LadyViperion, Mr. Flame,
> 
> 2: Startrain
> 
> (Ladybug-Illusion), (Multi-Mouse & Fox Miraculous), (Chat Noir), (Pegasus)
> 
> 3: Ladybug 
> 
> (Chat Noir turns into Chat Blanc protecting Marinette) after Lila gets Marinette expelled

“Really?” Alix asked, looking at Master Fu, holding the pocket watch in her hand. “You really think I’m ready?”

Master Fu nodded his head. “Indeed young miss.”

Alix smiled before attaching the miraculous to her hip. And instantly a familiar white little bunny rabbit came flying out of it. 

“Hi my name is, Fluff, and I’ll be your kwami.” She smiled before turning upside down. “And did I mention I only eat carrots?”

Alix just laughed at her kwamis behavior while Tikki and Fluff flew towards each other and reunited. While Marinette and Master Fu watched on in amusement.

”Are you ready for your first training sessions, Alix?” Marinette asked, causing the girl to give the bluenette a look.

”Training sessions? Why do I need those?” Alix asked, clearly annoyed with having to be taught wanting to figure things out on her own.

”Because going through time is very dangerous.” Marinette pointed out, remembering future Alix’s words clearly. “And can have serious consequences if we’re not careful.”

At the consequences part. Marinette couldn’t help but shutter as she remembered, Bunnyx, coming back in time once again but to take her to the future. A future she ended up destroying. And a future where she had failed to save her, Kitty, her little chaton. 

Ever since Chat Noir visited her that night. And their little fun game of Cat and Mouse. She had started to slowly develop a crush on her partner. A crush she never thought she would ever feel something else with besides, Adrien.

But maybe if she got to know her kitty more. She would understand why he is the way he is towards everyone. 

And she had only told one person that Chat Noir had visited her and that she was developing a crush on him. And that was, Kagami.

Snapping from her thoughts. Marinette turned to Alix.

Alix nodded at her friends words. Remembering also her future selves words clearly. So giving Marinette a reassuring smile. She nodded, clearly eager to get started.

”So when do I start training to become, Bunnyx?” Alix asked, and Marinette smiled, as did Tikki and Fluff who floated to their chosen’s sides. While Master Fu retreated away...His work done. As he put away the miracle Box.

”How about now.” Marinette suggested, as she stood to her feet. Ready to transform into Ladybug. “Tikki spots on.”

Instantly Marinette was replaced by her alter ego, Ladybug. While Alix just stared in amazement before looking to her kwami. Forgetting the words her future self had said.

”All you have to say is, Fluff Clockwise,” Fluff explained. “And then you will become, Bunnyx.”

Alix smirked and grabbed the watch from her hip and held it in her hands. “Fluff! ClockWise!”

Instantly a white and blue white surrounded Alix, as started to transform. Her clothes become bunny like clothing and she attacked the watch to her side. Before running her hands over her head. And two big bunny ears appeared. A Cotten places on her neck to simulate a bunny’s tail.

And a white umbrella appeared in her hands. As she placed it on her back. And when the light faded their stood a mini version of, Bunnyx, Alix Kudbels alter ego. In the present and the future. And one of Ladybugs and Chat Noirs most trusted allies. And now Marinette knew why.

”So cool!” Bunnyx exclaimed in excitement. Looking down at her clothing. “Now I am, Bunnyx, owner of the rabbit miraculous!”

Alix puffed out her chest trying to look imitating. But to Ladybug she just looked adorable. If only her costume gave her a little bunny nose. Than she would be 100% cute and adorable.

”Ready, Bunnyx?” Ladybug asked, and Bunnyx nodded. “Okay, say the words, Burrow.”

Bunnyx looked confused before she nodded and said the words. “Burrow.”

Instantly, a white familiar portal appeared before the two girls while Master Fu had already retreated and left the room, trusting Ladybug and her future counterparts decision. 

Ladybug and Bunnyx glanced at one another. Before Ladybug nodded and she and Bunnyx walked through the portal disappearing through it before appearing on the other side.

”This is so cool!” Bunnyx exclaimed. As she and Ladybug walked into a room with dozens of different times and places to go through. “Are all those images of different places in time?”

Ladybug nodded, having been through this portal before and knowing what laid inside. Well before future Bunnyx placed that metal bowl on her head for her own safety of not knowing some things of her future as well as probably Chat Noirs.

”Yes, and we must be very careful.” Ladybug pointed out as she approached a portal and placed her hand on it hesitantly and that’s when she saw a familiar battle.

”Thats StoneHeart.” Bunnyx gasped softly from beside Ladybugs side. “That’s the first time you defeated a villain.”

Ladybug nodded in agreement before letting Bunnyx have her way with her different portals. Knowing from Future Alix’s words.

What can be seen can’t be unseen. And what ever this Alix/Bunnyx sees she will remember. But Marinette trusted her with her life.

She just had to tell Chat Noir that they had a new partner. As well give him a stern talking to about picking her, or well Marinette, as Multi-Mouse again. After she as ladybug said she wasn’t allowed to become her again.

But why did he do it? Why did Chat Noir want to give her out of all people a second chance? Did they know each other in their civilian lives? Where they friends? 

Shaking her throughs out of her head. She turned back to her apprentice and started to begin her teaching.

...........Meanwhile With Adrien..........

”So basically you’re only here to see, Kagami, because you want to talk to her about changing targets and getting it with Marinette?” Plagg asked, his mouth full of cheese.

Adrien nodded. Just as the sound of familiar footsteps approached him. He had decided to meet up with Kagami for lunch. At the new cafe. ‘Tobys cafe’

“Hide, Plagg.” He hissed softly. And Plagg instantly hid underneath his overcoat just as Kagami seated her self across from Adrien. “Hey Kagami, how was training with your mother?”

Kagami sighed, before she set her purse aside and looked down at the menu. “Something tells me we’re not here to talk about my mother and my teachings.”

Adrien nodded in reply. “Guilty, actually I wanted tell you that you were right.”

Kagami raised a brow. Placing the menu back down as she picked out her meal and drink.

”Right about what?”

”About changing targets,” Adrien replied back. And Kagami looked shocked but nodded at him to continue. “I-I need your help to help me woo someone.”

Kagami smiled, happy that her friend was finally moving on from this other girl who didn’t notice her. 

“And who is this someone?”

Adrien blushed, scratching the back of his neck nervously. “It’s ah, it’s actually Marinette.”

Kagami’s eyes widened and she let out a soft gasp of shock and disbelief. Seriously?! This boy was too freakin late as it was!

She knew because Marinette flat out told her about wanting to move on from, Adrien. And Kagami understood because she knew how hurt Marinette was with Adrien already being to blind to notice her feelings and her love for him.

And she had already known, Marinette made him that scarf for his birthday. Only for his asshole of father to take her work. So giving Adrien grim expression she asked.

”Are you sure you want to hurt again?” Kagami asked. 

Adrien looked shocked. Did everyone know, Marinette always had a crush on him? Apparently so. Because by the angry protective look on Kagami’s face he was in deep shit with the girl before him.

”I Uh-“

”Don’t uh me, Agreste.” Kagami growled. “So tell me what made you finally notice her? Marinette?”

Adrien sighed and started to explain about finding out about his scarf and finding out about Marinettes crush on him.

And finally opening his eyes to see that he always had a crush on Mairnette ever since he met her. And loved the fire in her eyes when she accused him of putting gum on her seat.

If only he could tell Kagami he was Chat Noir and comforted Marinette that night. It would make things so much easier. But Ladybug had said they can’t reveal their identities.

“Wow,” Kagami gasped quietly. “If only you had said something to her earlier, Agreste.”

Adrien looked shocked and rose a brow in confusion. As Kagami gave him a sad look.

”Whys that?” Adrien asked, his voice cracking. “Why am I too late?”

Kagami sighed. What was she supposed to say. That Marinette liked, Chat Noir? Nope but maybe just maybe saying one little white lie wouldn’t hurt anyone. Right?

”She likes, Luka now.” Kagami replied.

Adriens eyes widened until something like jealously and anger erupted in his chest as well in his eyes. 

“I-I have to go.” Adrien replied. Kagami was about to say something but he was already gone. 

Maybe saying that Marinette liked Luka wasn’t the best option. She just didn’t want Adrien hurting marinette again. And she knew that Chat Noir would never do that to even though he’s a giant flirt 

She just hoped she made the right decision.


	9. Reflekdoll Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug, Chat Noir and Ryuko and Bunnyx must work together to bring down Refleka once again...But how can they do that when our main two hero’s are having major problems with their miraculous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Chloe get her miraculous back soon? Yes she will.
> 
> And who do you think will be the new holders of the fox and turtle miraculous?
> 
> Hint; it’s already two sweet people we know. And it’s not rose or Juleka or Mylène

“What a day,” Marinette sighed, as she collapsed onto her bed face first into the cushions. “Training Alix to be, Bunnyx, is kind of easier than I thought it would be.”

Tikki sent her chosen a smile. As she nuzzled into her blue raven hair. “So, when are you going to give Kagami and Luka their miraculous back?”

Marinette hummed as she glanced at the two unopened miraculous boxes, on her shelf next to her night light. Containing the Dragon Miraculous and the Snake Miraculous. 

She had started to keep the two miraculous with her at all times. When Master Fu told her to keep them just in case she really needed Ryuko and Viperion to a battle scene as quickly as they could.

And then he had given her best friend, Alix Kubdel. Since she had accidentally found out her identity only today. The rabbit miraculous to keep permanently from now on.

After giving Alix a bag load of carrots for her kwami, Fluff, who refueled on them. Alix left for the day but told Marinette she would be back the next day to help with her photo shoot for her new designs.

Right now she just needed two models. She already had, Adrien, in mind but didn’t know if he would be too busy or not. Maybe she could find out more tomorrow morning when she went to school.

Letting out a tiered yawn. And remembering Tikki’s question. Marinette sent her a small smile.

”All in good time Tikki,” She murmured, pulling the covers over her body. “All in good time.”

————The Next Day————

“Hey, Kagami.” Marinette began, as she and the fencer met up after school and decided to have a little chat. “I was wondering since fencing was cancelled and Ms. Mendeleiev isn’t in today. Do you want to maybe come to my house and help with my photo shoot?”

Kagami smiled and knowing that her mother wasn’t aware of fencing being canceled she could use the extra time to her advantage.

”I would be delighted.” She smiled, until she suddenly frowned. “Crap I think I left my bag in the fencing locker room-“

”I’ll get it.” Marinette smiled, before running off, while Kagami just chuckled. 

As Marinette made her way to Kagami’s bag she opened up her pink purse and Tikki flew out as she grabbed the small miraculous box containing the dragon miraculous.

”Are you sure, Marinette?” Tikki questioned. 

Marinette smiled back as she placed the miraculous box into Kagami’s bag. And zipped it back up. 

“With my life.” Marinette replied before she hoisted Kagami’s bag over her shoulder and made her way back out to Kagami who was surrounded by, Alix, Rose and Mylène. 

Rose and Mylène as well as Juleka. Decided to stay by Marinettes side too. After Rose asked Prince Ali if he knew Lila. And he denied it instantly.

And Marinette knew that all three girls deserved miraculouses of their own. Just not now. She had enough partners as it was.

Chat Noir. Ryuko, Viperion, Queen Bee (After she had given Chloé a second chance), and now her as Multi-Mouse, and Bunnyx.

She just needed to find the right miraculous holder for the turtle Miraculous. While she already had someone in mind for the fox Miraculous.

”Hey girls,” Marinette smiled, as she handed the bag to Kagami who took it thankfully. “You ready for the photo shoot?”

Rose smiled. “You bet, Marinette. I can’t wait to see them!”

Kagami chuckled at her new friends adored expression. “I’ve been thinking we.should use this extra time to make the video for Marinette's soon-to-be website.” She stated.

Alix, Rose and Mylène all nodded in agreement and said in unison. “Yeah, good idea.”

Marinette smiled before she started to explain. “Remember I asked you guys to think about modeling for my new designs?” She asked, with a smile. “Well, any takers?”

Suddenly a new voice piped up from behind Rose and Alix. “I... I'd like to do it.”

When everyone looked at her. They gasped. 

“Juleka?” Marinette gasped, this was new. Juleka usually had her hair in front of her face. But now it was as open as it could be. “I almost didn’t recognize you, I love your new hairstyle.”

”Me too, you hair looks beautiful.” Kagami smiled, and Rose, Alix and Mylène hummed in agreement

Juleka mumbled something just before Marinette wrapped an arm around her frame. “Girls, we have our model.”

Alix, Rose, Mylene and Kagami cheered. Just as another pair of footsteps came. 

“Model for what?” Marinette turned to see Adrien with his bag strapped around his shoulder waiting patiently for her answer.

”For Marinette’s new designs!” Rose exclaimed happily. “It’s gonna be so awesome!”

Marinette blushed at the compliments and smiled at Adrien. Usually she would turn red and yelp when he appeared just like that. But now with her growing feelings for her partner, Chat Noir, she wasn’t that shy of him anymore.

”But we could use another model, would you mind modeling for the boy version of my design?” Marinette asked.

And Rose, Mylène and Juleka. Well expect for Alix and Kagami who both knew Marientte liked Chat Noir now. Thought Marinette would ramble but she didn’t instead she talked like she would to anybody else.

Adrien smiled with a nod. “I would be honored, Mari.”

Marinette smiled quirking a brow. “Mari? So this means I call you, Adri?”

Adrien blushed to Marinette’s confusion, and scratched the back of his neck. “So when do we leave?”

Marinette smiled. “How about right now.”

Adrien smiled as well. Before calling the gorilla his driver to pick him and the girls up. And in no time at all the gorilla was pulling up into the school entrance.

”Thanks for the ride, Adrien.” Marinette smiled, as they walked side by side. While Kagami and Alix chatted for a little. And Rose with Juleka and Mylène.

”No worry’s,” Adrien replied opening the back seat door for Marinette. “It was an honor.”

Adrien and Marinette were sitting beside the other. But then noticed the lack of room in the car. And Marinette decided to make room by sitting on the models lap.

”W-What are-“ Adrien stuttered his cheeks furiously red from blushing.

Marinette smirked. “Making room, model boy.”

Kagami slid in with Rose and Juleka not far behind. Rose sat in Julekas lap. While Mylène took the front seat.

”To Marinette’s, please.” Adrien asked, and the gorilla grunted but nodded and drove straight to Marinette’s. 

Adrien thought he was gonna pass out from blushing so much and how fast his heart was racing as the girl he was in love with sat in his lap.

He sighed in relief when they pulled up to Marinette’s house 30 Seconds later. 

Everyone started to get out. First it was Marinette followed by Adrien then Kagami, Rose,Juleka and Mylène.

Closing the back door. Marinette approached the driver side of the vehicle and tapped on the glass. As the rest of her friends went into the bakery.

”Thank you for the ride Mr....” Marinette paused not really knowing the giant mans name.

”Manny.” He replied with a grumble. And Marinette smiled before waving just as Manny drove off. Leaving her and her friends.

Just as she was about to enter the bakery the sound of a bicycle bell ringing caught her attention. Turning around she smiled instantly as she saw the familiar blue haired, guitarist.

”Luka! What are you doing here?” She smiled, giving him a hug, which he kindly gave back. As he got off his bike and placed it against the shop entrance.

“I work here now, your parents hired me to be a deliverer.” Luka smiled, as they entered the bakery. “And how could I say no to this offer.”

Marinette chuckled. And Rose to her toes and kissed the boys cheek. Luka blushed, and held his cheek. Marinette didn’t, she only saw him as a friend as she was in love with, Chat Noir.

But unknown time either of them. Angry, stormy, green eyes that had so much jealousy and coldness in them. That they would make you shut up instantly in fear.

Adrien watched in jealously as Luka kissed Marinette’s hand. It wasn’t until Plagg came out of his shirt was when he snapped out of it.

”Something wrong, Adrien?” Plagg chuckled at seeing the jealousy in his chosen’s eyes. 

“Silence.” Adrien hissed back, still glaring down at the romantic gestures the two shared from down below.

He then decided to head back upstairs with everyone else. But he knew this battle for Marinette’s heart was far from over. He was gonna win it one way or another. He couldn’t let Luka have her, he just couldn’t.

Marinette meanwhile. Decided to give him another hug but this time sneaking the miraculous box from her purse and tucking it into his jacket pocket.

”Want to head up into my room for the photo shoot?” Marinette asked. And Luka shook his head. 

“I would love too. But I’m busy for the rest of the day helping my mother.” Luka stated, and Marinette felt a little disappointed but hide it well.

”Have fun.” Marinette smiled. And The boy gave her a wave before exiting the bakery and grabbing his bike and paddling away.

”I hope your making the right decisions, Marinette.” Tikki sighed, before she hid herself back into her chosen’s purse. 

Marinette sighed but smiled. “I know I am Tikki.”

Suddenly the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs caught her attention. Marinette looked to see Kagami walking towards her.

”Can I use your bathroom to change out of my fencing equipment?” Kagami asked. 

Marinette smiled instantly. “Of course you can.”

Kagami gave a thankful nod before making her way towards the bathroom. Her bag with the dragon miraculous in it strapped around her shoulder.

—————————

As Kagami entered the bathroom. She opened up her bag and was surprised to see a small box in it. And quirked a brow.

”What’s this doing in my bag?” She asked, as she opened it. And suddenly a bright red light blinded her making her hold her arm up in front of her eyes to block it out.

She instantly smiled when she saw the familiar looking dragon kwami, Longg.

”Longg!” Kagami exclaimed happily, and the little dragon kwami flew to nuzzle his chosen’s cheek. “It’s so good to see you again. I still can’t believe Ladybug is still letting me be, Ryuko, even though Hawkmoth knows my identity.”

Longg pulled away to rest into the girls open palm. And curled his tail around his body. 

“Ladybug has chosen well,” Lonng smiled, as Kagami used her other hand to remove the miraculous of the dragon which was a chocker necklace. And put it around her neck. “And it will be my pleasure to work with you once again, Miss.Tsurugi.”

Kagami smiled and nodded as well. Before she hid the miraculous box back into her bag before she begun to undress.

”Hey, by the way what do you eat?” Kagami asked, pulling on her remaining clothes. 

“Fish.” Lonng smiler, licking his lips hungrily. “Fish is my favorite meal.”

Kagami chuckled at her kwami. “Mine too.”

Before she opened up her vest for Longg to hide himself in an he zipped into it and the girl quickly made her way back to the photo shoot. She just hoped she didn’t have to wait long to become Ryuko again it was fun.

——————-

After helping his mother. Luka was in his room just trying to write the perfect tune for Marinette. And when he went into his jacket pocket to grab his Guitar pick. He felt something wooden.

Frowning he grabbed the object. And held it in front of his line of view. And instantly smiled when he recognized the box.

”No way.” He smiled. Before he instantly opened the box and the familiar green light came and he was face to face with Sass his snake kwami. “Hello, Sass, its great to see you again. Does ladybug and Chat Noir need my help again?”

Sass smiled. And shook his snake like head. “Greetings, Luka.” He hissed with his snake like tongue. “And no Ladybug and Chat Noir will only need you when their is an akuma.”

Luka sighed in relief. Thinking he had to transform to help them instantly. ”So when will Ladybug be back for you?”

Sass frowned and shrugged. “I’m not sure. But all I know is that I’m in good hands.”

Luka couldn’t help but smile at him. “So what do you eat? Mice?”

Sass nodded his little head. And Luka sighed, knowing he was gonna have to buy some dead mice. For his little kwami. It was the only way he could transform into Viperion. He just hoped that nothing was gonna wrong today. Little did he know it was.

——————————

“Places everyone!” Alix exclaimed, as she held up her phone camera. 

Everything was set in place. The only thing left to do were for Adrien and Juleka to change into Marinette’s clothing design.

”Adrien you ready?” Alix asked, and the model boy gave her a smile. Happily nodding his head. As Marinette and Kagami chatted in the corner of the room.

“Juleka are you okay?” Rose piped up getting everyones attention.

Marinette frowned and stopped talking to Kagami. Who also stopped taking when she noticed Juleka was in the middle of what appeared to be a panic attack.

”I-I’m fine.” Juleka said breathing loudly for everyone to hear. “I’m just-“

”Why don’t I do the modeling today,” Marinette said softly, placing a reassuring hand onto Juleka’s shoulder. “It seems your very uncomfortable doing it.”

Juleka looked like she was about to protest. But Marinette was already walking over to her new designs and handed the male version to Adrien while she grabbed the female version and they both went into their respective changing rooms.

As Marinette finished getting dressed into her new design. She noticed that she had made earrings to go with the outfit. And slightly frowned and that’s when Tikki decided to make her appearance.

”You’re not really considering this are you?” She asked, gazing at her chosen’s conflicted face. “Marinette I think this is a bad idea.”

Marinette smiled reassuringly. “Trust me, Tikki.” She replied, taking off her miraculous and handing them to the little kwami for safe keeping. “We’re just doing a couple photos for my website and then we’re done for today. I promise.”

Tikki still looked unsure but nodded and flew inside Marinettes purse.

Meanwhile. Plagg and Adrien were having the exact same conversation. As Adrien took of his ring and replaced it with one Marinette had made. 

“Adrien I still don’t-“ Plagg tried to say but Adrien cut him off with a smile.

”Trust me plagg, after this is over then I will never take off the miraculous again. I promise.” He replied, handing his kwami the ring.

Plagg glared at him. “You better.” He hissed before hiding inside Adriens school bag.

”Adrien! Marinette!” Alix exclaimed, from outside their changing rooms. “You two ready to get this show on the road?”

“Coming!” Both Adrien and Marinette spoke at the same time. 

Adrien stepped out first followed by Marinette. In her new designs. Alix beamed at them and Adrien felt himself blushing once he saw Marinette.

”Oh my gosh! They’re beautiful! Marinette.” Alix exclaimed, and her kwami, fluff, flinched slightly hidden underneath her sports shirt. Before she went back to sleep.

Marinette blushed at the praise. And shyly played with the ends of her hair. “Thanks, Alix.” 

“How about we finish at the park?” Kagami asked, and both Adrien and Marinette looked panicked for a split second both thinking this was gonna be easy and that they could wear their miraculous again. But luck wasn’t on their side.

”O-Okay.” Marinette stuttered, before she went over to grab her purse containing Tikki and The Miraculous. 

Adrien gabbed his bag as well containing Plagg and his miraculous. Before both teens were snatched by Kagami and Alix. And we’re quickly led downstairs.

Marinette tried to look back towards Juleka sensing something was wrong with her. But Alix and Kagami’s grips on her and Adrien was making it extremely difficult. But at least Rose decided to check on her at the last second.

Rose looked concerned for her best friend and gently put a hand on her shoulder. And Juleka looked up at her. Her eyes filled with sadness.

”What’s the matter, Juleka?” Rose asked sweetly.

Juleka gazes at the ground trying not to show Rose she had tears forming in her eyes.

”I’d...Id rather not come.” Juleka replied back softly. But rose looked persistent on helping her friend.

“I’ll stay with you.” Rose tried to say, but Juleka shook her head and smiled at her friend.

”No, don’t worry.” She replied, trying to sound like she wasn’t in pain. “Please go for me...I’ll be fine I’m just tired and need to study and-“

Rose smiled and nodded in understanding. “Okay, see you in a bit!” She exclaimed happily, kissing Juleka’s cheek.

Before the blond ran down stairs to join the others. For the photoshoot.

Juleka started to cry and looked at herself in the mirror in defeat. And quickly removed the pin holding her hair from out of her face and collapsed to her knees finally letting the tears fall.

”I was so lame!” She cried angrily, her hand clenching around the pin in her hand. “I ruined everything! As usual.”

Juleka was so sad that she didn’t see the akuma or amuck sneak into Marinette’s room and go into her necklace and Pin.

—————Meanwhile with the others————

“Looking good you two!” Alix chuckled, as did the other girls in the group as they watched Adrien and Marinette pose for the camera.

They took another photo of Marinette’s arm mopped through Adriens. Who was trying so hard not to blush when suddenly the sound of heavy footsteps interrupted their photoshoot.

Looking up. Marinette, Adrien, and Kagami and the rest of the girls looked in horror as a giant doll like figure glared down at them. 

“What the heck is that?!” She Alix exclaimed. As she stopped taking pictures.

Kagami glanced at her and shrugged. “I don’t know about you guys. But I think we should run.”

And that’s when the doll like figure started to shine a beam at them. And it succeeded in hitting Mylène and Rose. Who turned into copy’s of Refleka.

”Juleka?” Marinette gasped quietly. Before she ran off to hide. “I have to transform.”

Meanwhile. Kagami was also running off to hide and managed to find a place behind one of Adriens posters. And opened up her vest to let Lonng out of hiding.

”You ready?” She asked and Lonng nodded his head.

”Just day the words, Miss Tsurugi.”

Kagami smirked. And closed her eyes. “Lonng, bring the storm!” She exclaimed and instantly a bright red light surrounded her turning her into...Ryuko.

And she instantly went after the giant doll. Her sword already drawn in her hand ready to attack at any given moment.

And just like Kagami. Alix ran off as well and managed to hide herself behind a tree. And she opened up her shirt to let Fluff out.

”You ready to bring the heat? Fluff?” Alix smirked. And Fluff nodded her little head at her chosen.

”You bet!” She smiled.

Alix then placed her watch onto her waist and said the words to transform. “Fluff! Clockwise!”

Instantly she was surrounded a bright white light and became...Bunnyx. And she was surprised to find Ryuko already on the scene trying to hit the doll like figure. But where was Ladybug and ChatNoir?

Did Marinette need help? She had to find her and fast. So forgetting about her fight with Ryuko. Bunnyx started to search for Marinette.

Meanwhile Marinette managed to also hide herself behind a brick wall. And tried to transform.

”Tikki! Spots On!” She exclaimed, closing her eyes, but for some reason nothing happened. Opening her eyes Marinette gasped as she realized where her kwami was. “Oh, no, Tikki.”

Peaking form behind the brick wall. She glanced at Adriens car and made a quick run for it. Unaware that Adrien had just gone through the same thing and was also heading towards his car.

As Marinette managed to hide herself behind Adriens car. She gasped in surprise as another figure hide beside her. She let out a relived sigh as she saw it was only, Adrien.

”Hide in the car!” Adrien exclaimed, worry clear on his face as he looked at her.

Marinette frowned back at him. “But what about you? “

Adrien blushed and scratched the back of his neck. As he looked at her. “I’ll uh...”

”Marinette!” A new angry voice interrupted the two hero’s. Marinette showed herself to Refleka and frowned. “You stole my limelight! I was supposed to be the star of the film!”

Marinette frowned at that. So this was her fault? But it didn’t make any sense? Juleka didn’t look comfortable doing it.

”But you told me you didn’t want to be!” Marinette tried to explain softly. “And you didn’t look comfortable doing it! I was just trying to help you!”

But apparently that’s not what Refleka wanted to hear as a beam of light hit Marinette turning her into a copy of Refleka.

”You didn’t let me explain!” Refleka exclaimed angrily before she chuckled. “Now you know what it’s like to be me!”

Adrien for his part was trying to open his car trunk to get his miraculous but failed to open it. That’s when the giant doll figure grabbed the car and threw it. Almost hitting Adrien. While Marinette ran off to hide.

And Adrien like Marinette was hit by the beam and turned into a copy of Refleka. He quickly got up and dusted himself off and glanced over his new look and sighed in deep irritation.

”This sure brings back memories.” He grumbled before running off remembering the time he was turned into a copy when he was transformed as Chat Noir.

Adrien quickly made his way to his totaled car and started to try to look for plagg.

Meanwhile. Marientte was running until she heard the familiar voice of Plagg calling out for Chat Noir. When she looked up and saw the little kwami. 

Plagg flew down thinking he had found Adrien.

”Plagg?” Marinette gasped in shock. Why wasn’t he with Chat Noir?! Was he Chat Noir in danger?!

Plagg looked shocked and gasped. “You’re not...” Green bubbled exited his mouth when he almost said Adriens name. 

“What are you doing here? Has Chat lost his miraculous, again?” Marinette started to ask, worry etched on her facial features. “Have you seen, Tikki?”

Plaggs ears dropped. “It’s a long story, Marinette-“

Before he could continue to ramble. Marinette grabbed the ring and placed it on her ring finger and the ring turned pink.

”Whatever! There’s no time!” She exclaimed before raising her hand to transform. “Plagg! Claws out!”

Instantly a green light surrounded Marinette’s body and she was replaced by a female, Chat Noir, version of suit. Minus the bell and tail.

Thats when someone landed beside her making her jump. “Marinette? Where were you? Ryuko is already fighting Refleka! And why do you look like a female of Verizon of, Chat Noir?”

Marinette sighed, before playing with her long hair. That reached her waist. “You can call me, LadyNoir.”

Bunnyx sighed. But nodded before LadyNoir and Bunnyx made their way to aid Ryuko in their fight against Refleka.

Meanwhile Adrien was busy trying to find Plagg when Tikki noticed him and flew over to him as he called for Plagg over and over again.

”You are, Chat Noir, correct?” Tikki asked. And Adrien nodded before he saw something shocking.

”And that over there is...Ryuko and Bunnyx? What is Bunnyx doing here? And when did Ladybug have time to give them their miraculous?”

Tikki sighed. “I’ll answer your questions later. But now you have to transform to help them. I’m tikki, pleased to meet you.”

Adrien smiled. And took the ladybug earrings before he smirked. “Well, Tikki, Spots On!”

Instantly a red light surrounded Adrien and he became a male version of ladybug. But with more black to his suit than spots. And smirked at his appearance.

”And now I’m, MisterBug.” He proclaimed before he zipped off to help Ryuko, Bunnyx and Ladybug is their fight against Refleka.

As he arrived he noticed a female version of his Chat Noir suit standing beside Bunnyx and Ryuko who nodded at something she said before they took off to deal with Refleka.

Landing beside her. He smirked at Her and crossed his arms. “Hey, LB, since when did you give Bunnyx her miraculous?”

Lady Noir pretended to look confused and instantly blushed at Her partner’s appearance. And smiled kindly at him.

”I’m sorry, Kitty,” She apologized. “But I’m not ladybug, I’m multi mouse. There’s been a little mix up with the miraculous.”

MisterBug gasped in shock at the news and his face matched his suit as he blushed furiously. 

“Princess?”


	10. New miraculous story: Adrienette based on Twilight Saga

A/N: Hi everyone! This is my take on a Adrienette love story. But based on the twilight saga films. With Adrien as Edward and Marinette as Bella. Please tell me what you think in the comments below!

Twilight Characters that are Miraculous Characters are going to play.

Adrien Agreste is Edward Cullen

Marinette is Bella Swan

Tikki is Alice Cullen

Plagg is Jasper Hale

Chloe is Rosalie Cullen

Kim is Emmett Cullen

Gabriel is Carlisle Cullen (He’s not mean in this remember he’s a doctor) Not really Adriens father by blood)

Emilie is Esme (Not really Adriens mother by blood)

Luka is Jacob Black

Kagami is Leah

Sabrina is Jessica (Snobby girl)

Alya is Angela Weber (Nerd Girl)

Nino is Erick Yorke 

Nathaniel is Mike 

Lila is Victoria (Bad vampire)

Felix is James (Bad Vampire)

Tell me what you think! About the cast! I just think Rosalie and Chloé’s personality are similar don’t you agree...

And the rest is the same people except for Tom, Sabine.


	11. Reflekdoll Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys think of this chapter and the little cliffhanger.

“Princess?” MisterBug gasped. His green eyes wide with shock. “H-How did you get my miraculous?”

LadyNoir smiled back at him, sending him a wink. Before she watched Bunnyx and Ryuko continue to fight Refleka doll. But with no so much luck.

They needed LadyNoir and MisterBug. They needed the two powerful miraculous. So tossing her long raven blue hair aside so she could see.

She gave Mister Bug a smile. Before using her staff to run towards Reflekdoll. 

“Your kwami found me.” LadyNoir explained simply, as she with Mister Bug by her side raced to where Bunnyx and Ryuko were. “Said that you needed help and lost your miraculous again.”

Mister Bug chuckled nervously at that. Remembering the first time was because he had been turned into stone by Chloé’s mother, Audrey or in this case ‘Style Queen’.

”Well at least I know my miraculous and Kwami are in good hands.” Mister bug winked. And LadyNoir had turn her head away quickly so he didn’t see her blush.

Before they went into battle with Reflekdoll. Along side Bunnyx and Ryuko.

”How do we defeat this thing?!” Bunnyx exclaimed, irritation clear in her voice. “No matter what me and Ryuko do. Nothing is working!”

LadyNoir sighed in frustration. As Ryuko and Bunnyx landed beside her and MisterBug. Their weapons drawn and ready for battle.

”Anyone got any ideas?” Ryuko asked, sweeping her gaze around the small group of hero’s. “I’m throwing it wide and open into the group.”

Suddenly the sound of something about to hit them. Made Bunnyx look up her blue eyes going wide in terror before she pointed a finger.

”I’ve got an excellent idea! Run!” Bunnyx exclaimed. And LadyNoir was quickly pushed to the ground with Mister Bug on top of her shielding her from Reflekdolls beam. But ended up to her relief missed by her beam.

While Bunnyx had pushed Ryuko out of the way of danger and got a thank you and a nod from the dragon girl.

”Thanks Mr.Bug.” LadyNoir smiled, a blush creeping on both of the teens faces. But neither of them noticed as MisterBug helped her to her feet.

”Always a pleasure, Princess.” MisterBug smirked and placed a kiss to her hand. Which made the flush on LadyNoirs cheeks deeper.

Ladynoir shook her head to shake herself back into the battle. And gave MisterBug a look. While Bunnyx and Ryuko were already doing everything they could do to disarm the giant doll.

”Burrow!” Bunnyx exclaimed. Before she disappeared for a split second. And reappeared on top of the Reflekdoll. And began to hit it with her umbrella but nothing happened much to her annoyance.

LadyNoir looked at MisterBug and asked. “Why don’t you try using your lucky charm? It should have a tool to help us.”

Mister Bug grinned back and snapped his fingers. “Excellent idea, Princess!” He exclaimed happily before he grabbed his yo-yo and threw it in the air. “Lucky Charm!”

Instantly a giant mirror landed into his arms. And LadyNoir smiled. “Your lucky you have good luck.”

MisterBug grinned at her as he held the giant mirror. “Aw, your just jealous of my mastery that’s all, Princess.”

LadyNoir pretended to look offended but both teens ended up laughing before another beam shot out towards them from Reflekdoll. And both hero’s hid behind the Effie tower.

”What do we do now?” MisterBug sighed, clearly not knowing what to do with the lucky charm he had received, since Ladybug would usually know what to do. But who said Marinette couldn’t. She was just like Ladybug, but with more spirit and smarts.

LadyNoir brought her clawed hand to rest underneath her chin as she quickly tried to think of an idea. When her cat like eyes noticed the back of Reflekdolls head and noticed a thin slit. Where a coin or a screwdriver could go in and unscrew an opening for them to get Refleka and get Juleka back.

”On the back of the dolls head is a hatch where we can use the lucky charm.” LadyNoir explained and Mister Bug noticed the hatch on the dolls head as well and gave LadyNoir a smile.

”Great idea, Princess!” He exclaimed happily. Before both of them ran towards Reflekdoll who instantly tried to shoot beams at them but missed. And They managed to make it to the hatch and instantly MisterBug unscrewed the hatch with his giant mirror, and they could instantly see Refleka. 

But she seemed to distracted on destroying Paris. That she didn’t see the two hero’s making their way inside until it was too late.

”MisterBug! Now!” LadyNoir yelled. And MisterBug nodded instantly. Before using his yo-yo to grab Refleka and break her necklace while LadyNoir broke the hairpin controlling Reflekdoll.

”Cataclysm!” LadyNoir exclaimed and disintegrated the hairpin until it was dust. While Mister Bug was busy catching the akuma and amok. 

“No more evil doing for you little akuma and amok.” MisterBug said, swinging his yo-yo. “Time to devilize!” 

LadyNoir watched as MisterBug caught both akuma and amok and purified them.

”Bye, Bye little akuma and amok.” MisterBug smiled waving at them like she usually did as Ladybug. “Miraculous MisterBug!” 

Instantly everything around them was restored. And Reflekdoll disappeared. Leaving our hero’s and Refleka who reverted back into Juleka looking around completely confused about what just happened.

While Bunnyx and Ryuko joined MisterBug and LadyNoir and they all fist pumped each other.

”Pound it!” The four hero’s exclaimed. And that’s when Juleka got to her feet looking ashamed at herself for being akumitized once again.

Ladynoir looked like she was about to help her. But the miraculous ring was beeping signaling she was about to detransform. So giving her partners a two finger solute she ran off. While MisterBug did the same but to follow LadyNoir. Already knowing she was marinette. 

While Bunnyx and Ryuko comforted Juleka and took her back to Marinettes house.

When MisterBug landed he watched as LadyNoir detransformed back into Marinette. And Plagg flew out of the ring and Marientte gave him an uneaten cookie.

”Thanks, Marinette.” Plagg thanked swallowing his food. Before he flew off after she gave him back the ring. And he flew towards Mister Bug who Quickly pocketed the miraculous and made Plagg hid in his hair.

Approaching her MisterBug blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. As he held out a single gloved hand towards his maiden. 

“Would the princess like an escort home?” MisterBug winked. And Marinette blushed furiously and gave him a smile and wrapped her arms around his neck. “And awesome work today, Princess. I must say you would make an excellent, Ladybug.”

Marinette chuckled as he used his yo-yo to take them to her house. If only he knew. She thought to herself.

She rested her cheek against MisterBugs chest. And blushed furiously as she felt his muscles through his suit. And let herself fall into his chest as the wind went through her hair. She sighed as if in a heavenly daze and she could have sworn she heard MisterBug sigh as well. Just before the two landed onto her Balcony.

”Thanks, Kitty.” Marinette giggled, as MisterBug gently set her down.

”But I’m MisterBug right now, Princess.” MisterBug teased crossing his arms. 

Marinette giggled and playfully punched his arm. “I still like you as, Chat Noir better.” She said truthfully. And MisterBug blushed at that.

”Well, I thought you looked absolutely ravishing in my cat suit, Princess.” MisterBug drawled our leaning closer to the girl. Unaware of Alix and Kagami just returning after taking Juleka to her house. As well with Rose and Mylene.

Marinette was instantly in a trance as she looked into his kind green eyes. And felt herself leaning closer to the superhero. And she could have sworn he was leaning closer to her well. 

The two were only inches from kissing....

When the sound of her balcony door being opened. Caught their attention and instantly pulled them apart.

”Marinette? Your okay!” It was Luka. He instantly climbed himself onto the balcony and rushed to hug the bluenette who instantly chuckled and hugged the guitarist back.

”Thanks to MisterBug.” Marinette smiled hiding a blush. And MisterBug looked between Marinette and Luka and felt his jealousy start to get the better of him. And he had to swallow a growl.

Luka gave him a smile and held out his hand. “Thanks for rescuing her, MisterBug.” MisterBug took it but squeezed his hand hard enough for the guitarist to wince in pain. “Wow! That’s when heck of a grip.”

MisterBug had to hide a smirk. “Sorry, don’t know my own strength yet.” He replied, almost growling.

While Marinette for her part looked confused as she noticed anger and something like jealousy in MisterBugs eyes. And that’s when she started to slowly put the pieces together.

Was...Her kitty, her Chaton. The boy who vowed never to love another Except Ladybug. But it seemed by the way he looked at Luka. Who was still holding her. 

If looks could kill. Luka would have been dead already. And that’s when Marinette got her answer. She just hoped she wasn’t wrong.

Her kitty...Was jealous.

But it didn’t make any sense. He liked her alter ego, Ladybug. Well, didn’t he?


	12. Adrienette vs Lukanette Begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will try to update either Saturday or Sunday. And good news the next episode I’m doing after this chapter is....
> 
> 1: Startrain...
> 
> Characters; Marinette, Adrien, Max, Kagami, Alix.
> 
> Kwamis: Tikki, Mullo, Trixx Plagg, Fluff, Kaliki , Longg
> 
> Hero’s: Ladybug (illusion), Multi-Mouse (Fox), Chat Noir, Bunnyx.

Marinette could only stand between Luka and Mr. Bug as both boys glared at one another. Well Mr. Bug more than Luka. 

And man if looks could kill...Luka would be dead already. Buried ten feet into the ground. She just didn’t understand why Mr. Bug or Chat Noir in this case was jealous.

Why would he be jealous over Luka hugging her? Didn’t the cat themed superhero now dawning her miraculous for the day even say that he loved Ladybug her alter ego?

Forgetting her confusion. Marinette decided to step between Mr. Bug and Luka to break them apart before their little staring contest got even worse.

”Thanks for taking me home, Mr.Bug.” Marinette smiled sweetly. Before she gently placed a hand onto his cheek and rose to her toes do to his impressive height. And gingerly places a loving kiss onto Mr. Bugs cheek.

Mr. bug blushed furiously. And held his cheek while Marinette turned around so he wouldn’t see her blushing. While Luka looked shocked and a little hurt while Mr.Bug gave him a smirk of absolute victory.

”Well, Princess,” Mr. Bug bowed to Marinette with a wink. “I believe this is where I leave you ado.”

Marinette smiled. And watched as the ladybug themed superhero left with a swing of his yo-yo until he was gone from sight.

Leaving the blushing bluenette with a slightly confused and angered, Luka Couffaine.

Meanwhile....

Mr. Bug landed in the closest alley way that was right next to Marinette’s bakery and de-transformed.

”Spots off.” Mr. Bugs voice echoed quietly in the small dark alley way. Instantly a red and black light surrounded around him as the skin tight Ladybug themed suit was taken off his body.

And Adrien Agreste stood in Mr. Bugs place. He instantly took off the earrings and handed them to the smiling Tikki. Who eagerly took them. While Plagg floated over and handed Adrien his miraculous. 

“Don’t take it off again, Kid.” Plagg Warned with a hiss. And Adrien smirked and put it back on his ring finger and the black miraculous turned to silver instantly.

”I promise I won’t, Plagg.” Adrien promised. While Tikki watched on still holding the ladybug earrings. And the little kwami was giving Adrien a look of concern as she noticed he kind of looked ticked off. Adrien must have noticed her look as he raised a brow. “What?”

Tikki sighed. And floated up towards the flustered Adrien. “Are you jealous of Marinette being with Luka?”

Adrien blushed furiously but gave the Kwami a sharp nod. “Is it bad that I am?”

Tikki sighed and gave the boy a reassuring smile. “No, as long as you don’t get akumitized,” She pointed out. “You should be fine.”

Adrien sighed in relief. But come to think of it would it be that bad if he were akumitized? He didn’t even want to find out even though he wanted to tear Luka apart.

So with a deep breath he said his goodbye to Tikki who instantly flew away to find Ladybug. And began his way back to Marinette’s bakery where he left her with...Luka.

”That blue boy better not try anything with her,” Adrien growled as he made his way to the bakery entrance where he could see, Alix and Kagami comforting Juleka along with Rose. “If he does I’ll-“

”Won’t do anything.” Plagg pointed out with a sharp hiss. Adrien gave the kwami a look as Plagg peeked from underneath his overshirt. “Remember a akumitized Chat Noir is nothing but trouble.”

Adrien sighed in annoyance. “I know,” He hissed annoyed. “But like I told Tikki, I won’t be akumitized...ever.”

Plagg just shook his head. Knowing of the other timeline from Tikki. That Adrien had been akumitized into, Chat Blanc....

He just hoped his chosen never became, Chat Blanc. From what he heard from Tikki, Marinete had been so traumatized by the event. That she still suffered from bad nightmares about the event with Chat Blanc.

So with a sigh Plagg gave his chosen a smile. “You better be right kid.”

Adrien ignored Plagg. And opened the bakery door where he saw Kagami and Alix laughing with each other. With Juleka and Rose in the corner of the shop hugging.

....But Marinette. His Princess, was with that blueberry headed boy. Who dared to call himself a guitarist. 

Adrien watched angrily. As Luka made Marinette laugh at something and she playfully shoved him away with a hand. 

But what made Adrien snap was when Luka placed a kiss to her cheek. And Marinette instantly smiled at the gesture.

There was no way he was going to lose his princess, to the punk boy not if he had anything to say about it. So with a angry huff, the model boy like a predator stalked over to the couple, his fists clenched tightly.

Which didn’t go unnoticed by Kagami and Alix who both gave each other concerned looks at their friends angered look. But Kagami felt even worse as Adrien seemed to be glaring at Luka...

The very same boy that she said Marinette liked now. And to be honest it looked like Luka was flirting with her which made it 100x worse.

Maybe she should have told Adrien the truth. The truth that Marinette has a crush on the parison superhero, Chat Noir.

She just hoped Luka wouldn’t get hurt. So watching along with Alix of how this little jealousy act will turn out she watched as Adrien stopped in front of Marinette and Luka with his fists trying to unclench.

Luka was the first to notice him and gave the model a small smile. “Hey, Adrien right? You were the one who played with us on my mother’s ship weren’t you?”

Adrien quirked a brow in confusion. But remembered instantly about joining Luka’s and Marinette’s little band ‘Kitty Section’.

So with his model smile. He gave Luka a nod, just as Marinette noticed him as well and gave him a smile. Which melted Adriens heart instantly.

But the cat in him didn’t want to back down from Luka. So with a fake smile. He spoke.

”You still doing kitty section?” He asked, and Luka nodded and wrapped an arm around Marinette’s shoulder which made Adriens face slightly red from anger and jealously.

But a sharp tap on his chest from plagg. Told him to calm down. Because if he didn’t get his jealously under control he would be akumitized....And he didn’t want that ever.

So taking a deep breath. He said three words that shocked Marinette and Luka.

”May I Join?” He asked. 

Luka instantly smiled and held out his hand for Adrien which the boy took roughly. Like when he was Mr. Bug and slightly squeezed his hand.

Luka slightly frowned, something about Adriens grip seemed to remind him of Mr. Bugs rough grip. And when he looked into Adriens eyes. All he could see was the same exact look Mr. Bug gave him.

So...Adrien has a crush on Marinette now it would seem. But Luka knowing Adrien has hurt her before was not giving up without a fight so. Faking a smile he nodded.

”Absolutely.” He almost growled. And Marinette looked confused by the looks Adrien and Luka we’re giving each other.

Adrien faked a smile, releasing his hand. “Awesome, can’t wait.”

Yeah, can’t wait to keep you away from Marinette. Because she is mine.....


	13. The Secret Life Of Alix Kubdel Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Here is the beginning of a three-part chapter series focusing on Alix becoming Bunnyx. And how she was trained to use her powers. And this takes place a week after Star Train. 
> 
> And In the secret life of Alix Kubdel part 2 you'll all be in for a special surprise....

15 year old, Alix Kubdel laid sleeping on her mattress. Until a certain bunny, Kwami decided to change that. Already grumpy about not getting her food.

”Master? You have to wake up!” Fluff exclaimed as she flew up to Alix’s cheek. But the girl just groaned in annoyance and turned over in her sleep. 

Fluff grumbled under her breath and that’s when a brilliant idea came to her. After seeing how her chosen had used the thing humans call an ‘Alarm Clock’ she decided to turn the Alarm clock to Max volume so it could make her chosen up.

Instantly as she pressed the alarm button. The sound of ‘Clara Nightingale’s voice singing very loudly. Made Alix give out a shriek before she fell off her bed and onto the floor below. While Fluff just looked happy to see her chosen up and ready to give her carrots.

On the other hand, Alix looked extremely ticked. And rubbed her head. And wincing in pain at how hard she had hit it when Falling out of bed. Fluff then turned off her alarm clock and flew back over to the girl.

”Fluff! Why did you have to wake me up?!” Alix exclaimed grumpily, as she got to her feet. And staring at her clock. “It’s Saturday and it’s not even ten o’clock in the morning. You know how much I love to sleep in.”

Fluff had the audacity to look ashamed and gave Alix an innocent smile. Before the sound of Fluff's stomach grumbling made Alix quirk a brow. 

“So let me get this straight you woke me up to feed you?” Alix questioned and Fluff nodded. And the angry look on Alix’s face softened as she understood she needed to feed Fluff.

And made her way to her small little fridge in her room. Before grabbing the bag of carrots and placing a couple on a paper plate. Fluff immediately dug into her meal. And gave Alix a thankful smile.

Suddenly that’s when Alix’s miraculous started to vibrate. Just like a phone wood and the girl raised a brow. And Fluff just shrugged her shoulders as she engulfed another carrot.

Alix grabbed the watch attached to her hip and decided to open it remembering last time there was a message from her future self. So maybe this was the exact same thing.

Instantly a familiar blue light appeared showing a woman holding a clock. And the familiar voice of her future self saying.

”Hello mini-me,” The Future Alix said through the watch. “If you are getting this. I’m sorry I had to wake you up. I know how much you love to rest in. But this also means I know Master Fu gave you the rabbit miraculous. And I want you to meet me as soon as possible inside your burrow. See you then.”

Alix beamed. At getting the chance to see future her again. And looked at Fluff who had finished eating her supply of carrots and gave Alix a small smile.

”Let me guess, you want to go right now.” Fluff smiled knowingly. And Alix nodded eagerly to see future her.

So with a smile. She called for her transformation. “Fluff! Clockwise!”

Instantly a bright white light surrounded Alix. And she was replaced by her alter ego...Bunnyx.

With an excited smile she looked around to make sure her brother or father wasn’t there to bother her. She quickly said burrow and a familiar white portal appeared before her and she didn’t hesitate and went in the portal closing behind her as she went

Instantly she was greeted by the sight of her future counterpart who was already waiting for her as she looked through one of the many portals in the room.

”Hello mini-me, I see that you have finally gotten your miraculous.” Future Alix smiled. As she turned to face her younger self.

Alix nodded. Still happy about seeing her older counterpart again. But was confused as to why her future self had called for her to meet her here.

”So why did you want me to meet you here?” Alix asked and Future Alix smiled. Before she turned to look away from her younger counterpart and went over to one of her many burrows.

Alix watched as Future Alix placed a delicate hand onto one of the burrows before, she turned and gestured for Alix to come over.

Alix was hesitant but gave Future Alix a smile before she walked her way over until she was standing right beside future Alix.

”Um...What are you showing me exactly?” Alix asked. And Future Alix ignored her and placed her hand back onto the burrow to show her younger counterpart everything she knew...

Well except for Gabriel being Hawkmoth. She had to wait until Marinette told her to show her.

Answering her younger self. Future Alix let the burrow from the past play. And there stood all of the miraculous holders.

Ladybug, Chat Noir, Bunnyx, Ryko, Viperion, King Monkey, Pegasus, Nine Tails (The New fox miraculous holder) and Jade Turtle (The new turtle miraculous holder) As well as newcomers like. Tigress & Pink Pig.

Alix looked confused as to why her older counterpart was showing her the heroes. When she saw something shocking.

She watched as every single hero de-transformed and was shocked at what she saw.

In Chat Noirs place stood, Adrien. In Rykos place stood, Kagami. In Queen Bees' place stood, Chloe. In King Monkey’s place stood her crush...Kim.

And in Pegasus place stood, Max. And In Viperion’s place stood, Luka. And in Nine-Tails place stood, Aurore. And In Jade-Turtle’s place stood, Mirelle.

And In Tigresses place stood, Juleka. And in Pink Monkeys place stood, Rose.

”So?” Future Alix smiled. While watching her younger counterpart take everything she had learned in. ”Like our chosen heroes?”

Alix could only gulp as she watched the screen fade away. Before looking at her older counterpart in confusion.

”Why did you show me who every single miraculous holder is? I thought me knowing some things can hurt the future?” Alix said.

Future Alix quirked a brow. And gently laid a comforting hand onto Alix’s shoulder.

”The Marinette from my time told me it was time to show you, ” Future Alix explained gently. ”She knew it was time for you to know.”

Alix still didn't look convinced and glared at her older counterpart. ”But how can I handle knowing that Marinette has gotten over Adrien. When she just fell in love with his alter ego?”

Future Alix frowned at that. Remembering how Marinette and Adrien fell In love with each other. And knew everything was going to be just fine.

So with a smile she gave her younger self a wink.

”Hey, Marinette wouldn't have told me to come here if she didn't want you to know.” Future Alix cooed softly. ”She knew that you could handle this information.”

Alix looked a little bit better at those words but frowned. ”What if I get akumitized?”

Future Alix grimaced before smiling once more. ”Don’t get aluminized. And you should be fine, now it's time for us to train before you at sent back.”

Alix nodded in understanding before Future Alix opened up her burrow and pushed her younger counterpart through.

”Lets begin...”

.............

After an hour of training with her older counterpart, Alix collapsed after transforming back into her civilian self. While Fluff laid with a yawn beside her.

Alix chuckled at that. Before she closed her eyes to get some sleep. Hoping of how she would cope with all this new information her future self showed her and hoped she would see her again. Which FuturI Alix had promised would come very soon.


	14. The Secret Life Of Alix Kubdel Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in the future of 2022 and present time 2015. So no one is confused.
> 
> And please comment on what you think of this new chapter

(Paris, 2022)

Every single miraculous holder known in the past seven years. And had been picked by either Marinette or Master Fu.

Were all gathered around their fearless leader, Ladybug. And her second in command, Adrien aka Chat Noir. Waiting for Marinette to explain why she called them all here.

”So, plan to tell us why you made us come here?” Chloé asked, playing with her nails, as if she had just put nail polish on them. “I mean it’s like ten thirty in the morning. And as your secretary I need my beauty sleep.”

Marinette gave Chloé a unamused look. But turned her attention to her third in command after her husband, Adrien. And looked to the red haired female sitting beside her...Alix.

”It has been brought to my attention that Alix has made contact with her younger self to begin her training,” Marinette explained, resting her hands onto the table. “And that a few of us need to be ready to train her.”

Kagami who had grown up to be a beautiful woman. And a world famous fencing instructor. Gave her leader and best friend a sharp nod.

”So, when do we begin her training?” Kagami asked an amused smile on her face. As Luka sat beside her placing a kiss onto her temple.

Marinette gave her a small smile. And then nodded to Alix who nodded. And sighed, but not before placing a kiss onto her husbands lips.

Kim kissed her back lovingly. Before letting his wife go to do her stuff as Bunnyx. When Alix was out of sight going to get her younger self.

Marinette began to give orders her blue eyes holding seriousness and determination.

”Kagami you will stay here and help train Alix on how to defend herself and know her opponents weakness.” Marinette declared and Kagami stood to her feet and gave a bow to her leader. 

“As you wish commander.” Kagami nodded, with a slight bow before nodding to Luka to wait for her in the game room.

And the man nodded in understanding and left the room. And gestured for Kim to follow him already knowing Marinette didn’t need him.

Max, Juleka, Rose, Aurore, Mirelle, Mylene and Ivan followed right behind them.

Marinette then turned to Chloe and sighed. ”Chloe you will head back to the clothing industry and make sure I don't miss anything when I'm here.”

Chloe sighed but nodded and her kwami, Pollen came out of hiding ready for her to transform.

“Pollen Buzz On!” Chloé exclaimed and was instantly transformed into her alter ego, Queen Bee. Before she made her way to Marinette’s clothing industry.

While Marinette, Adrien and Kagami stayed behind to wait for Alix to bring past Alix with her for her training.

Kagami looked kind of uncertain of everything that was happening and gave Marientte a sideways glance of concern.

”Marinette, are you sure this is safe?” Kagami questioner softly, and Marientte and Adrien both turned to look at her. “Little Alix doesn't know our-”

”Mini-Alix does know out identities, Kagami.” Marinette reassured gently. ”I already told Alix to show Mini-her everything.”

Kagami raised a brow at that news. Before she frowned and glanced at Adrien. Before speaking once more.

”Even about who Hawkmoth was the first time?” She asked and she could instantly see Adrien tense up at that and sigh.

Marinette shot her a warning look. As she noticed her husbands reaction and decided to comfort him as they waiting for Alix to arrive with mini-Alix.

Kagami felt guilty for asking. But she just wanted to know if the past version of her friend and rabbit miraculous holder. Knew about Gabriel being Hawkmoth.

Before she could apologize. The sound of footsteps coming from down the hall alerted the heroes. They instantly relaxed when they saw Alix with Mini-Alix walking towards them.

Marinette stepped away from her husband to greet the Alix of the past. Who looked clearly shocked to see another version of her friend.

And Marinette couldn't blame her. All of this was new to her but she knew as soon as Master Fu gave her that miraculous to keep. She knew she was the one.

And besides she did look a lot different from when she was fifteen. 

Marinette was now a twenty-two year old woman. And instead of her signature ponytails she used to wear in her teen years. She now was dawning a pixie cut and she had grown several feet taller to the height of 5’7 but she was nowhere tall as Adrien who had grown to be 6’4.

”So, your Marinette?” Mini-Alix questioned and Marinette nodded in reply giving her a beaming smile. ”You look so different.”

”Don't You mean gorgeous?” Adrien replied with a grin placing a loving kiss to his wife's cheek. Marinette giggles in response before pushing him away so they could get down to business and train mini-Alix.

Mini-Alix stared at the older couple confused. ”So, let me get this straight you two are together?”

In response to her question. Adrian and Marinette held up their right hands and showed matching wedding rings.

Mini-Alix let out a sharp gasp. ”Married?! You two are married-” She paused to look at her older self. ”But I remember you clearly saying when we were working on defeating Timetagger that they weren't together.”

Alix sent mini her a smile. ”I lied, I couldn't tell either of them the truth. Besides I had to let Adrien finally see his feelings for Marinette. And to stop calling her friend like the idiot he was.”

Adrien instantly glared at her. ”I said I was sorry!”

Alix, Mini-Alix, Marinette and Kagami chuckled. Before Marinette kissed his cheek to settle him down.

”Easy kitty.” She cooed. Before she turned to face Mini-Alix once again. Before nodding to Alix and Kagami. ”Alix, Kagami, can you leave Mini-Alix with me and Adrien for an hour?”

Alix and Kagami nodded their heads. Before leaving the room to meet up with the rest of the team. While Marinette, Adrien and Mini-Alix were left all alone.

Mini Alix smiled nervously. ”So...Older me said you wanted me here to complete my training to become, Bunnyx right?” she asked. Marinette nodded in reply. ”What kind of training exactly.”

Marinette smiled softly. ”Just follow us.” She replied. She and Adrien began to lead Mini-Alix to one of their training rooms and stopped at a door that said training for beginners.

This room was specifically made for either Adrien or herself to train newest miraculous holders. And in this case Mini-Alix was a new one so she had to learn the ropes.

”So, why didn't you tell me you were Ladybug?” Mini-Alix asked and Adrien glanced at his wife to see she had a conflicted look. ”I mean aren’t friends not supposed to keep any secrets from one another?”

Marinette slowly approached the girl. And bent down so she was eye level with her while Adrien took his chance to transform into Chat Noir after feeding plagg. 

“Because it would have been too dangerous. “ Marinette replied softly. “If Hawkmoth would-“

Tikki decided to make her entrance. “What Marinette is trying to say Alix is that time is a fragile thing.”

Mini-Alix nodded and Fluff took her chance to see what was going on and when she saw Marinette she instantly bowed her head knowing fully well something had changed.

”It appears you are our new guardian.” Fluff said with a smile. And Marinette didn’t look surprised already knowing since she had become the guardian all those years ago. After Master Fu’s sacrifice. That Kwamis could know when a guardian was near.

”Sure am.” Marinette beamed. And that’s when Chat Noir came over and wrapped a muscular clad arm around his wife. Who instantly leaned into him. “But now its time to begin your training.”

Mini-Alix nodded and watched as Marinette transformed into Ladybug. She saw that the ladybug suit had changed. And there was more black on the thighs and less spots. And more black on her arms.

Ladybug then nodded to Mini-Alix and said one word. “Transform. And let’s begin.”

Mini-Alix didn’t need to be asked twice so she nodded her head. And transformed into Bunnyx. And that’s when Ladybug and Chat Noir began Alix’s training.

An hour later. A tired Mini-Alix, Marinette and Adrien came into the gaming room to join their team of miraculous holders. And Kagami chuckled as she sat in her husbands lap.

”The little one tiered you two out eh?” Kim grinned. As he held Alix in his arms. And the woman chuckled in agreement. As Adrien and Marinette took their seats and each grabbed their remotes to play what appeared to be ’Mario Kart’

”I get princess peach.” Marinette smirked quickly selecting her racer. While Mini-Alix sat behind her to watch them play the game feeling a little bit left out until she felt a remote being placed into her hand.

And looked to see Marinette offering her a remote. ”Join us.” She smiled.

And Mini-Alix instantly beamed and sat beside Marinette and Kagami. And selected Mario as her character.

She hoped she could visit the future every day. So she fan play this game. She just hoped no one was looking for her. Still she had a nagging feeling like she was forgetting something. 

But what?

...................

(2015, Paris, Present Time)

”Ugh why isn't she picking up?!” Marinette sighed frustrated she wasn't getting any answer from Alix’s cell. And decided to give up. ”We were supposed to meet up for ice cream!”

Tikki gave her chosen a concerned look but smiled at remembering Kagami.

”What about Kagami?” Tikki asked as Marinette began to head back to the bakery giving up on seeing Alix. 

”Kagami is training with her mother right now.” Marinette replied back. Tikki was about to suggest Adrien when she saw Chloe running towards Marinette and hid In Marinettes purse.

Chloe wrapped an arm around her shoulder much to marinettes confusion. What was she up to? Chloe gave her a smile and began to lead her away from the incoming danger...

Which was Lila...Who Chloe had spotted ready to cause trouble for Marinette and decided to intervene to help her.

”Chloe? Where are you taking me?” Marinette asked. And Chloe just chuckled but not before sending Lila a warning glare over her shoulder and Lila glared back before walking away.

Chloe turned her attention back to Marinette and smiled. ”Im taking you to the new cafe in town. And no ifs or buts about it.”


	15. Which New Story Should I write first?

1:   
Title: You’re Mine (Yandere Adrien x Marinette)

2: 

Title: Smoke & Fire (Male! Marinette x Reader)

Starts Season 1 episode 1 (The Bubbler)

Characters/Cast

Marin Dupain-Cheng: Tom Holland 

Emilia Agreste: Sabrina Carpenter 

Adriana Agreste: Dove Cameron 

Allan (Male Version Of Alya)

Nina (Female version of Nino)

Cole (Male version of Chloé)

Sam (Male Verizon of Sabrina)

Alex (Male Version of Alix Kubdel)

Reader gets the Swan Miraculous 

And I might be interested in doing a Male Alix Kubdel x Reader (Marinette’s Sister)

Where Alex (Boy) becomes Bunnyx the same time Marinette and Adrien get their miraculous.

Reader gets the Wolf Miraculous 

Which story should I do first?

A. Yandere Adrien x Marinette

B: Male! Marinette x Reader

C: Male! Alix Kubdel x Reader


	16. The Secret Life Of Alix Kubdel (Last Part)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry it’s so short but Guess what! After this chapter I’m going to start writing the “Ladybug” episode. But with my own big plot twist...

....The Secret Life Of Alix Kubdel....Finale Part...

(Future 2022)

”That was so cool!” Mini- Alix exclaimed after she had completed her training with Kagami. “Can I visit more often?”

Marinette and Adrien just chuckled as did Kagami at the young girls excitement. That’s when Alix decided to make her entrance already transformed into Bunnyx and walked until she was beside her younger self.

”Bunnyx will come and get you,” Marinette smiled softly. “If we need to train you more. Which should be very soon.”

Mini-Alix fist pumped the air already excited about her next visit to the future. And the older versions of her friends just laughed. Before Marinette approached her and gave her a hug.

”See ya, mini-bunny.” Marinette smiled. Letting her go before Adrien took his turn to hug her. “Bunnyx, it’s time.”

Bunnyx nodded as Adrien let Mini-Alix go. Before she looked at a clear space and said the words. “Burrow.”

Instantly a white portal appeared and Bunnyx waited for her younger self to approach and go into the portal. Mini-Alix smiled at Marinette and Adrien before she went inside followed by Bunnyx.

She just hoped that the marinette from her time wasn’t mad that she forgot their ice cream day....

....(Present 2015).....

”Thanks Chloé,” Marinette said as they finally took their seats at the cafe. Their smoothie drinks set in front of them after Chloé paid for them much to the bluenette’s surprise. “So...why did you bring me here?”

Chloé just sighed, resting her hands onto the table before giving the girl in front of her a serious determined look.

”Why does she hate you?” Chloé asked, not once breaking the eye contact with Marinette. “Lila? Why does she hate you?”

Marinette looked shocked at her outburst. And tried to come up with a lie. “I don’t know what your-“

”You can lie to everyone but not me,”. Chloé growled. And Marinette flinched and Chloé calmed down at seeing her reaction. “Look, i know what Lila is doing to you. I heard about her threatening you.. so don’t give me that bs.”

Marinette before asking the question she was meaning to ever since Chloé took her here.

”Why do you even care what happens to me?” Marinette asked, and Chloé looked at her eyes showing something like guilt. “I thought you hated me?”

Chloé sighed and looked out the window for a moment before looking back at her.

”I never hated you I was just...”Chloé paused to look for the right words. Before continuing. “...Jealous.”

Marinette looked shocked at that and frowned. “Jealous of me? Why you have everything I don’t.”

Chloé sighed and played with her ponytail. Before talking once more. “You have friends. You have everything I don’t have, Marinette. A family that actually loves you. I don’t have that.”

Marinette felt her heart break at the girls words. For years after being hurt by her. Now she knows why...Chloé was suffering at home.

Mrs. Bustier was right...

Marinette suddenly got up from her seat. As she noticed a tear run down Chloé’s cheek. And decided to sit next to her and pull her into a hug.

”All is forgiven,” Marinette whispered softly, holding the crying girl in her arms, Chloé hugging her back. “Why don’t we start over and be friends?”

Chloé finally pulled away whipping her tears away. And sent the girl a smile. “I’d love that, Friends.” Chloé held out her hand and marinette took it.

”Friends.” Marinette agreed. “So how did you find out about Lila?”

Chloé let go of her hand and sighed. “I know some things. And I want you to know I have your back with Mrs little liar. As well as Alya and her team of Lila believers.”

Marinette felt touched and hugged her once more. “Thank you Chloé, thank you...”


	17. Freaky Friday Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the gang is hit by an akuma. Marinette, Adrien, Chloé, Alix and Kim find themselves transported into the future...Not only that but they are in their older selves bodies. While their older selves are stuck in their bodies...

Marientte watched as Chloé and Kagami spoke quietly to one another...Yep that’s right it had been a couple of weeks since Kagami joined their school.

And she thought she would never see the day where Chloé and her would be best friends. She guessed losing Alya and the rest of her friends. Well besides the girls. Made it easier for Chloé and herself to make a relationship.

Suddenly a gentle poke on her side made her look to see Adrien mouthing to her quietly.

”Do you want to do the assignment with me?” Marinette grinned and nodded as Mrs. Bustier finished explaining their reading assignment for the day.

The bell rang finally. Signaling it was time for their lunch break. So grabbing her things along with Adrien. The two made their way down the stairs in the classroom. Until they met up with Kagami, Chloé, Kim and Alix. Unfortunately Max had called in sick today. So it was just them for the day.

As Marinette made her way down the classroom stairs. She could see Alya, Nino and Lila glaring at her and her group of friends. And the girl sighed deeply before ignoring her former friends and bully stares before leaving with her new group of friends.

As they made their way outside at the bench to eat lunch. Adrien noticed Marinette seemed kind of down and gently gave her a small elbow jab. While the others took their seats at the bench. 

“You okay?” Adrien asked. 

Marinette sighed and put on the best fake smile she could accomplish and smiled at him. She couldn’t tell him about Lila or Alya and Nino. It would just upset him. And she didn’t want to see what would happen if Adrien gets all fired up.

So she made up a quick lie. “My period is giving me cramps,” She Lied and Adrien blushed at the information knowing about the girls monthly cycles. “But I’m adjusting.”

Adrien coughed and nodded before they took their seats with their friends. Where Alix was already trying to arm wrestle Kim. Kagami watching as usual. And Chloé just rolling her eyes at their antics.

”Do you guys always have to fight?” Marinette quirked a brow at the two teens who were in the middle of an arm wrestle.

Alix glanced over at Marinette and smirked. “Of course, Mari, everything is about fighting with this meat head.” Her hold on Kim’s hand became a death grip much to the poor boys displeasure.

Suddenly Kagami stood up. Just as Alix managed to beat Kim. Who groaned and held his aching hand. Marinette looked at her friend worriedly.

Before Kagami Quickly excused herself. “I’ll be right back, I need to head to the restroom.”

The group nodded. And the girl left heading to relive herself. Just before Alix suddenly turned to Adrien and held out her hand with her devilish kind of grin.

”Okay, blonde, you and me!” Alix declared. And Marinette rose an eyebrow while Kim kept giving Adrien worried glances knowing that he was gonna be in pain when Alix was through with him.

Adrien hesitated before raising up his arm and holding out his hand. Which Marinette noticed was shaking tremendously. Even Chloé noticed as she rose a brow at the blonde.

”Ready to lose Agreste?” Alix sneered. And Adrien swallowed before taking the girls hand. 

“As ready as I’ll-“

Suddenly the sounds of terrified screams alerted the group. And stopped Alix and Adrien from having to wrestle. Much to models relief as he did not want to be in the same boat as Kim.

The group looked up to see what appeared to be an akuma. Wearing different types of clothes holding what appeared to be a wand in her hand similar to when Manon was turned into Puppeteer.

”I am switcher!” The akuma yelled out before blasting away with her wand cackling loudly as she did. “And I will make John pay for ever criticizing my looks again. Now I can make everyone suffer!”

Marinette quickly stood up as did the group. Until Marinette noticed the akuma known as Switcher aim her wand at Adrien and blast away. 

Panic overlook the girl and she pushed the model out of the way. And felt herself get blasted instead. 

“Marinette!” Adrien and the rest of the group exclaimed even Chloé. Suddenly Marinette felt dizzy and collapsed onto the ground knocked out cold it would seem.

Adrien noticed the akuma was aiming to hit her again and ran over to her side and was instantly met by a powerful blast to his back. And he collapsed as well beside Marinette.

”Adrien!” Chloé and the group exclaimed. Until more blasts came at them. And managed to hit every single one of them. 

Chloé, Alix and Kim all collapsed beside their fallen friends and the akuma cackled before flying away to find more people to blast.

Thats when Kagami came running out. Just in time to see Alix and Kim collapse to the floor. The fencer stopped in front of bodies of her friends. 

Before looking at her surroundings before looking back down at her friends. Longg peaked her head out to see and gave a worried frown. 

“What the hell did I miss?” Was the unanswered of Kagami. As she waited for her friends to wake up and get on with this crazy day she just hoped they were okay.

....(2022 Future)- Remember these are the past versions of the gang inside their adult bodies)

”W-What happened?” A groggy deep voice groaned, as he rubbed his head. Running his long fingers through his blonde hair. 

Adrien groaned once more which was followed by a couple other groans in unison. Adrien opened his eyes fully and gasped at what he saw.

There on the ground rubbing their heads beside him were his friends. But for some reason they looked older. And he instantly recognized Alix when he saw her.

As the girl was supporting her new dyed red hair. Piercings and badass outfit. While Chloé had long blonde hair which was to his surprise not in a ponytail anymore. And she now wore a yellow and white business suit.

While Kim groaned as well and rubbed his head. And his hair had grown a little longer. And he looked more muscular. But not as muscular as Adrien.

”Guys why do we look older?” Adrien said speaking up catching his friends attention. “What is going on?”

Suddenly Adrien noticed someone was missing. Someone with blue raven hair and blue eyes.

”Where’s Marinette?” Adrien asked worry etched on his features. As he and the group stood to their feet.

Before someone clearing their throat rather loudly. Alerted the group. Adrien whipped around to see a woman with blue raven hair and brown eyes. Sporting a red business suit. While the other was a man with dark blue and black dyed dipped hair. With tattoos all over his arms.

”I think we can answer you question.” The woman replied. “And Marinette is fine. We placed her in her room.”

Adrien quirked a brow. “Who are you two?”

Alix didn’t look shocked. She already knew who those two were. She’d seem them only a couple weeks ago.

The woman smiled. “I’m Kagami. And this here is Luka Couffaine.”

Adriens mouth dropped open. Before the sound of another pair of footsteps approached the group who were looking at their older selves bodies.

”Man I look hot!” Kim boasted puffing out his chest. While Alix just giggled and Chloé rolled her eyes

It wasn’t until Alix saw who was coming towards them was when she wolf whistled.

”Damn, Marinette, your hot!” She exclaimed. Causing the group to turn to look at the woman.

Adrien felt his heart do several summer salts. As he gazed upon a beautiful woman. With short dark raven blue hair, cut into a pixie cut. With the same deep bluebell eyes. And similar clothing. Just wore a more business suit type of clothing.

”Guys. Why are we here?” Kim asked looking between everyone. “Why are we older? Did we get aged up or something?”

Marinette decided to speak for her friends. And finally spoke up looking down at her appearance and then at her friend before saying something that shocked all of them.

”Shit! Guys, we switched bodies with our future selves didn’t we?” Marinette exclaimed.

And the group finally looked at themselves once more before looking back at the raven haired woman and all nodded.

”I’ve got a bad feeling about this.” Adrien replied.


End file.
